Unknown
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: Luhan hanyalah bocah kesepian yang tinggal bersama kakaknya yang terus terbaring di kasur serta kedua orang tuanya yang disekapnya di gudang. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan seorang teman baru. "Dia. Milikku. Hanya." / EXO HUNHAN!
1. TRAILER!

"Wow, benar-benar menakjubkan," kagum seorang namja dewasa bertubuh mungil yang baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil. Ia mendongak ke arah rumah besar nan mewah bergaya eropa-klasik yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau suka?" tanya namja dewasa lainnya yang juga baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil bagian pengemudi. Yang kemudian diikuti oleh dua namja bertubuh mungil yang keluar dari pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"Tentu, Baekhyun-ah dan Sehun-ah juga pasti senang, iya kan?" Kyungsoo –namja dewasa bertubuh mungil– menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ne, pilihan appa memang keren," puji Baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus sembari mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah appanya. Melihat itu, sang appa ikut mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau juga senang kan, Sehunna?" melihat aegya bungsunya yang hanya terdiam, membuat Kai –sang appa– menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo tanyakan sebelumnya. Sehun hanya melirik appanya datar tanpa minat,

"Aku ingin pulang,"

.

.

Presented by

**Park Ri Yeon**

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut saat melihat makanan di piring Sehun yang masih utuh.

"Tidak,"

"Sehunna, kau harus makan. Lagipula masakan eomma enak lho," Kai mencoba membujuk Sehun yang kini tengah menjauhkan piringnya dari hadapannya.

"Dia bukan eommaku," balas Sehun dingin tanpa menatap wajah Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, seketika membuat emosi Kai muncul,

"Sehunna, sudah berapa kali appa katakan, eommamu adalah Kyungsoo!" tegas Kai dengan nada yang sedikit membentak.

"Appa, jangan marahi Sehun-ah, dia tidak salah," Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam di sebelah Sehun kini angkat bicara, berusaha untuk membelanya.

"Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu. Dan dia bukan appamu,"

.

.

Production by

**SM Entertainment**

.

.

"Namaku Sehun," tangan kanan Sehun terulur ke arah namja mungil yang nampak seumuran dengannya di hadapannya. Namja mungil tersebut hanya tersenyum sembari menyodorkan sebuah mobil mainan yang terbuat dari kayu ke arah Sehun.

"Namamu Luhan?" tanya Sehun sesaat setelah membaca sebuah nama yang terukir di bagian samping mobil mainan tersebut. Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari terus menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Sehun.

"Hei, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" teriak Sehun sembari mengejar Luhan yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan dirinya.

.

.

**A Thriller Fanfiction**

With Mystery and Suspense

.

.

**Cyuur!**

Seorang namja mungil nampak menuangkan segelas 'minyak tanah' ke dalam rongga mata Baekhyun yang tidak lagi terdapat 'bola mata' di dalamnya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia segera menyalakan pemantik api dan dengan santainya memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mata Baekhyun.

**Bwooosh!**

"HMMPHH!"

Baekhyun yang sedang dalam posisi terikat di atas kursi dengan kain yang melilit mulutnya hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Dengan cepat api menyebar membakar seluruh bagian dalam isi kepalanya.

.

.

**THIS JULY**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

.

.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sehun sembari memandangi nuansa rumah yang tak jauh berbeda dari rumah barunya. Besar dan mewah, dengan gaya eropa-klasik.

"Kakak. Disini. Ada." jawab Luhan sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup, Sehun hanya menatap pintu tersebut dengan pandangan heran. Pintu kamar tersebut nampak begitu 'lusuh' dan berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain yang ada disana.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa begitu penasaran dengan pintu tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Luhan mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangannya,

"Kakak. Diganggu. Tidak suka."

.

.

**UNKNOWN**

'Once you've been chosen, you belong to him.'

.

.

**Klek! Klek! Klek!**

'Suara ini,' Sehun yang hampir saja tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya, mendadak terbangun saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Dengan sangat perlahan Sehun melongokkan kepalanya ke arah kolong tempat tidur, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang ada disana.

**Gelap.**

Sehun semakin melongokkan kepalanya ke kolong tempat tidur, berharap bahwa ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas.

**Sret!**

Mendadak tangan mungil dengan kulit pucat terulur dan mencengkram wajahnya erat.

"UGGHH!"

**BRUK!**

Sehun meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan tersebut dari wajahnya, namun tubuhnya yang masih berada di atas kasur terhempas ke lantai. Seketika ia pingsan karena benturan yang sangat keras di bagian belakang kepalanya.

**Sreek!**

Dengan perlahan tubuh Sehun terseret hingga menghilang di kolong tempat tidurnya.

.

.

COMING SOON

.

.

Don't miss it!


	2. BAB I

**A/N :**

Yuhuu~ lagi-lagi saya bikin fanfic suspense sebagai pengganti fic **'Psycho Family'** yang udah tamat :D Tapi kali ini saya mengkolaborasikan misteri-suspense. Semoga bisa dapet feelnya ;)

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Unknown © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : Mystery/Suspense

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**UNKNOWN**

'Once you've been chosen, you belong to him.'.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil nampak mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur, dimana di hadapannya kini terbaring sosok namja mungil yang lainnya. Wajah mereka bisa dikatakan mirip, atau bahkan sepertinya mereka adalah anak kembar.

"Kakak. Makan. Ayo." bujuk namja mungil yang berada di pinggir tempat tidur. Tangan kirinya menyangga sebuah piring berisi makanan, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha menyuapi sang kakak yang hanya terdiam.

**"G****ē****g****ē**** b****ù huì è," **balas sang kakak tanpa membuka mulutnya saat sebuah sendok berisi makanan menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Belum. Kemarin. Makan." namja mungil itu masih bersikeras membujuk kakaknya untuk makan. Jelas saja dia khawatir, melihat bagaimana pucat dan kurusnya kondisi kakaknya sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah saat sang kakak lagi-lagi tak menanggapinya, kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian untuk beristirahat. Dengan perlahan ia menarik selimut kakaknya yang semula hanya sebatas perut, kini menutup hingga ke lehernya.

Kaki mungilnya kini melangkah ke sebuah lorong yang terletak di sudut kamar, tak lupa ia membawa dua piring 'makanan' yang telah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat memasuki lorong tersebut, mengingat ukurannya yang sangat sempit.

"Kalian. Ini. Makan." ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kedua piring tersebut ke arah dua orang dewasa yang kini dalam keadaan terikat di kursi kayu. Keduanya yang sebelumnya menunduk lemas, kini mendongakkan wajahnya dengan tatapan marah,

**"Lepaskan kami!"**

** "Dasar anak tidak berguna!"**

Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi hardikan yang ditujukan padanya. Perlahan ia mendekati keduanya, tangan mungilnya mulai menyuapi mereka dengan 'makanan' yang ada dipiringnya. Ia menjejalkan suapan yang berisi campuran 'tanah kerikil cacing' ke mulut mereka masing-masing dengan paksa.

**"UGHH! BOCAH SINTING!"**

** "HOEEKK!"**

"Makan. Lagi. Ayo."

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah rumah besar nan mewah bergaya eropa-klasik dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Jelas sekali bahwa rumah tersebut terletak di daerah terpencil mengingat banyaknya bukit maupun pepohonan tersebar disana.

**Bruum!**

Dari kejauhan nampak sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang perlahan mulai mendekat. Tepat setelah sampai di halaman depan, mobil tersebut berhenti.

"Wow, benar-benar menakjubkan," kagum seorang namja dewasa bertubuh mungil yang baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil. Ia mendongak ke arah rumah besar yang kini berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau suka?" tanya namja dewasa lainnya yang juga baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil bagian pengemudi. Yang kemudian diikuti oleh dua namja bertubuh mungil yang keluar dari pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"Tentu, Baekhyun-ah dan Sehun-ah juga pasti senang, iya kan?" Kyungsoo –namja dewasa bertubuh mungil– menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ne, pilihan appa memang keren," puji Baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus sembari mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah appanya. Melihat itu, sang appa ikut mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau juga senang kan, Sehunna?" melihat aegya bungsunya yang hanya terdiam, membuat Kai –sang appa– menanyakan kembali pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo tanyakan sebelumnya. Sehun hanya melirik appanya datar tanpa minat,

"Aku ingin pulang," mendengar ucapan Sehun, sontak semuanya mengalihkan tatapan kaget ke arah Sehun.

"Kau tidak suka rumah ini, Sehunna?" tanya Kai lembut sembari berjongkok di hadapan Sehun untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Aku tidak suka mereka," balas Sehun tanpa menatap ke arah 'mereka' yang dimaksudnya. Namun Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun segera menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

"Sehunna, sekarang mereka adalah keluarga kita, ne?" jelas Kai dengan nada yang terdengar sabar dan lembut. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak mereka tinggal bersama sebagai 'keluarga', namun sepertinya Sehun masih belum bisa menerima mereka sebagai keluarga barunya.

Mendengar ucapan sang appa, Sehun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping tanpa ada niatan untuk membalasnya. Kai yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Sehun pelan, mengira bahwa Sehun menuruti perkataannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" ajak Kai ceria berharap bahwa suasana kaku yang tercipta diantara mereka segera menghilang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menurut dan berjalan menuju bagasi untuk mengambil koper mereka.

"Sehunna, ayo!" ajak Kai lagi sembari menyodorkan koper mungil Sehun ke arahnya saat melihat aegya bungsunya tersebut masih terdiam di posisi yang sama. Mendengar itu Sehun semakin memalingkan wajahnya, jelas sekali bahwa namja albino itu sedang ngambek.

"Wuhuuu~" Kai yang menyadarinya segera membawa tubuh mungil Sehun ke dalam gendongannya dan melambung-lambungkannya ke atas, biasanya Sehun akan tertawa senang jika Kai memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Berhenti, appa," ujar Sehun dingin di sela-sela tubuhnya yang masih melambung-lambung, rambutnya yang bergerak naik turun terlihat 'kontras' sekali dengan wajah datarnya. Kai yang menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang dalam mood yang buruk segera menghentikannya dan memilih menggendongnya di lengan kirinya.

"Ayo semuanya masuk!" ajaknya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, tangan kanannya kini meraih koper miliknya dan Sehun.

"Biar kubawakan saja," tawar Kyungsoo lembut sembari membawakan koper milik Kai yang cukup besar dan berat dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa koper miliknya sendiri.

"Punya Sehun-ah juga kubawa saja," Baekhyun ikut membawakan koper milik Sehun yang masih ada di genggaman Kai. Melihat keduanya Kai tersenyum senang,

"Lihat kan, Sehunna? Eomma dan hyungmu sangat baik," Kai tersenyum sembari mengacak pelan rambut Sehun yang ada di gendongannya. Sehun hanya mendecih pelan,

"Cari muka,"

.

.

.

Jam dinding klasik yang begitu elegant kini menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam tepat. Kyungsoo nampak asik memasak di sebuah dapur yang penuh nuansa klasik, sesekali ia tersenyum senang mengingat masakan yang ia buat kali ini ia hidangkan untuk keluarga barunya.

Meski Sehun belum bisa menerima kehadirannya dan Baekhyun sepenuhnya, namun ia tetap merasa bahagia. Suatu saat nanti, entah kapan ia yakin pasti Sehun bisa menerimanya dan Baekhyun sebagai keluarga barunya. Maka dari itu, sebisa mungkin ia akan terus mencoba untuk memperlakukan Sehun sebaik mungkin seperti aegyanya sendiri.

**Greb!**

"Baunya harum sekali," gumam Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang kaget reflek memukul kepala Kai dengan susuk di tangannya,

**Tuk!**

"Aduh!" sontak Kai mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran pukulan Kyungsoo. Melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan kembali sibuk dengan masakannya,

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu di meja makan, Kai," perintah Kyungsoo yang segera dituruti Kai, tak lupa sebelumnya ia mencuri kesempatan dengan mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil menuju kamar kedua aegyanya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo kini tengah merona hebat.

"Makanan siap," ucap Kyungsoo ceria sembari membawa mangkuk besar dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun dan Kai yang telah siap dengan sendok garpu di genggamannya segera memasang wajah sumrigah ke arah sup daging tersebut.

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo menuangkan sup tersebut ke mangkok yang lebih kecil dan membagikannya ke hadapan mereka masing-masing. Setelah melakukan ritual 'berdoa sebelum makan' mereka segera melahap makanan masing-masing, terkecuali Sehun yang hanya meminum air putih di gelasnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut saat menyadari makanan di mangkok Sehun masih utuh. Sontak Kai dan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya asik melahap makanannya kini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak," ucapnya tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

"Sehunna, kau harus makan. Lagipula masakan eomma enak lho," Kai mencoba membujuk Sehun yang kini tengah menjauhkan mangkok dari hadapannya.

"Dia bukan eommaku," balas Sehun dingin tanpa menatap wajah Kai. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam, ia merasa belum melakukan persiapan emosi untuk menghadapi ucapan Sehun yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Hingga tak terasa sebulir air mata menetes menuruni pipi chubby miliknya. Kyungsoo tak mau jika mereka menganggapnya cengeng sehingga ia segera berdiri untuk pamit meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Sehunna, sudah berapa kali appa katakan, eommamu adalah Kyungsoo!" emosi Kai mendadak muncul saat melihat Kyungsoo pergi, kelakuan Sehun memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Appa, jangan marahi Sehun-ah, dia tidak salah," Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan, kini mencoba angkat bicara untuk membela Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu," ujar Sehun tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Menurutnya mereka berdua sama saja, perusak keluarganya dan perebut appanya.

"Sehunna, jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Kai.

"Gweanchana, appa," balas Baekhyun lembut menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Jangan memanggilnya appa," Sehun kini menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Sehunna!" bentak Kai lagi.

"Aku pergi," Sehun segera meloncat turun dari kursi yang didudukinya, ia segera melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sehunna!" panggil Kai berusaha mencegah Sehun agar tidak pergi.

"Aku juga pergi dulu, appa," Baekhyun yang merasa suasana makan malam berantakan segera pamit untuk menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"ARGH!" teriak Kai frustasi sembari mengacak kasar rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah cepat menuju keluar halaman rumah, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan suasana luar yang begitu gelap gulita. Ia terus menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya dengan kesal, tanpa tau kemana tujuannya. Hingga kini langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di sebuah danau yang begitu luas.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tangan kanannya, dimana sebuah handphone milik appanya kini tergenggam. Sebelum keluar rumah tadi ia memang sempat mengambil handphone Kai yang tergeletak di atas meja. Telunjuk mungilnya kini dengan lincah menelusuri beberapa nama kontak yang ada, hingga pandangannya terhenti saat ia sampai pada sebuah nama.

**'Yeoboseyo, ada ap–'**

"Eomma!"

**'Sehunna? Ada apa chagi?'**

"Aku tidak suka mereka, eomma!"

**'Kau akan terbiasa, chagi,'**

"Aku benci mereka, eomma! Aku ingin pulang!"

**'Sehunna, kau haru–Ahh~'**

"Eomma, apa yang kau katakan?"

**'Tidak Sehun–Ahh~. Sebenta–Aww~'**

"Eomma! Eomma! Eom–"

**–PIPP**

Ia menatap kesal ke layar handphone di genggamannya saat panggilannya terputus secara sepihak. Ada apa dengan eommanya? Kenapa eommanya seolah tidak peduli dengannya? Beberapa kali Sehun mencoba menghubunginya kembali, namun tidak terhubung karena handphone eommanya mendadak tidak aktif.

**PLUNG!**

Sehun yang merasa amat kesal segera melempar handphone appanya ke dalam danau. Mana peduli dia jika nanti appanya memarahinya, lagipula ini kan salah appanya juga yang bercerai dengan eommanya dan malah menikahi namja lain.

**BYUR!**

"Eh?" kaget Sehun saat tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di sampingnya dan langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau. Hei! Ini kan sudah malam, lagipula udaranya begitu dingin. Orang gila mana yang mau berenang malam-malam di sebuah danau yang entah ada buaya atau tidak.

Sehun memandang cemas ke arah danau yang berada di depannya, menanti kemunculan seseorang tersebut yang entah kenapa tak kunjung menyembul. Atau jangan-jangan ia tenggelam? Melihat bagaimana keadaan air danau yang kini tenang.

**Greb!**

"HUWAAAAA!"

**Bruk!**

Sehun reflek berteriak kaget saat sebuah tangan mungil muncul mencengkram kakinya yang berada tepat di pinggir danau. Sontak ia jatuh terduduk dan mulai memundurkan badannya perlahan. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat tangan mungil lain yang muncul dengan menggenggam handphone milik Kai.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah kepala menyembul dari dalam danau, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang namja bertubuh mungil dengan wajah unyu miliknya kini mulai merangkak naik ke pinggiran danau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun sembari merangkak mendekati namja mungil yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kolam. Namja itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan malah menyodorkan handphone di tangannya. Sehun segera menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja tersebut. Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah namja yang basah kuyup tersebut. Apa dia tak merasa kedinginan?

"Ini. Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun sembari menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya, bermaksud agar namja tersebut menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia segera menerima sapu tangannya dan balik menyodorkan sebuah mobil kayu mainan dari sakunya ke arah Sehun.

"Namamu Luhan?" tanya Sehun sesaat setelah membaca sebuah nama yang terukir di samping mobil mainan tersebut. Luhan hanya mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengamati sapu tangan Sehun di genggamannya,

"Sehun?" Luhan balik bertanya sembari menunjuk sebuah tulisan hangul 'Sehun' yang menghiasi permukaan sapu tangan tersebut.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan cepat ia merebut sapu tangannya kembali dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah Luhan yang mulai memucat. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Luhan hanya terdiam sembari memainkan mobil-mobilan kayu miliknya yang menimbulkan bunyi 'aneh' ketika rodanya berputar.

Dengan telaten Sehun terus mengeringkan wajah Luhan, mulai dari dahi hingga turun ke dagu. Sesaat Sehun nampak mengagumi wajah 'cantik' tanpa cela tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik kembali tangannya setelah dirasanya wajah Luhan telah terbebas dari air.

"Rambutmu masih basah," ujar Sehun sembari menunjuk rambut Luhan yang terus meneteskan air sehingga membasahi wajahnya kembali. Sejenak Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya sembari menatap Sehun sebelum,

"Gyaaaa! Jangan mencipratiku!" Sehun berusaha menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat Luhan mendadak mengibaskan rambutnya hingga airnya terciprat kemana-mana. Melihat itu Luhan malah semakin semangat mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan!" Sehun yang merasa kesal akhirnya menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya agar ia menghentikan gerakan kepalanya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat telapak tangannya mendapati kedua pipi Luhan yang begitu..

**Dingin.**

Oh, lihatlah juga bibir mungilnya yang begitu pucat membiru.

Yang mengherankan adalah, kenapa Luhan sepertinya sama sekali tak merasa kedinginan? Bahkan bibir mungilnya tak sedikit pun bergetar akibat kedinginan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" heran Sehun dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menangkup pipi Luhan. Mendengar itu Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia kembali memainkan mobil-mobilannya. Sehun segera menarik kembali tangannya dan melepas jaketnya untuk memasangkannya pada Luhan.

"Sudah lebih hangat?"

"Sama."

"Sama bagai–"

"SEHUN-AH!" Sehun yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya segera menoleh kesal ke belakang, dimana seorang namja yang paling dibencinya kini tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sehun kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah depan sembari memasang wajah dinginnya. Untuk apa juga ia repot-repot menyusul Sehun? Lagipula bukankah tadi Sehun berhasil membuatnya menangis?

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu," jelas Kyungsoo lembut sembari mensejajarkan tubunya dengan Sehun. Sehun yang sebelumnya masih memasang tampang dingin, kini mengernyit heran,

'Sendirian kata–eh?' kaget Sehun saat menoleh dan tak mendapati Luhan lagi disampingnya. Yang ia dapati hanyalah jaket mungilnya dan mobil mainan kayu yang tergeletak di tempat yang diduduki Luhan sebelumnya.

"Ayo, pulang," tawar Kyungsoo lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menggandeng Sehun.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Sehun menepis kasar tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir menyentuhnya. Ia segera mengambil mobil mainan milik Luhan dan beranjak pergi menuju rumah. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sembari melangkah mengikuti Sehun di belakangnya setelah sebelumnya mengambil jaket Sehun yang tergeletak.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua melangkah menjauh dari danau, sebuah kepala mungil menyembul dari permukaan danau. Seulas senyuman kini tersungging di bibir pucatnya, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya tubuh mungilnya membawanya berenang menjauhi tempat tersebut,

"Teman. Baru. Punya."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**A/N lagi : **Aduh, kesan misterinya belum dapet ya? u,u lagian chap ini berasa pendek banget -_- Dan kenapa saya malah bikin Luhan terkesan kayak penunggu danau disini?

Oh ya, soal pertanyaan ada 'hantu' atau tidaknya di fic ini, silahkan tebak sendiri yaa :p

Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-sebesarnya karena tidak bisa membalas reviewnya, tapi jujur deh saya seneng banget bacanya :D Itu sok-sokan bikin trailer gegara saya lebih seneng liat trailer daripada film aslinya hahaha.

**BIG THANKS TO :**

Vicky98Amalia, Oh Hannie, destyrahmasari, alivia ayounaulia, LimXiauZhu, Kopi Luwak, hanum sal, Kim Sung Hee, deercode, meyris love, wirna, ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa, WinterHeaven, cutiesehunnie, sung eun soo, exolfia, sasuke gmpaselleh, who am i, ArRuSwari96, akit02, Lee MingKyu, Kim Chan Min, HouseGirlAttack, Khe-Ai Dyanka, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst, AYUnhomin, Park Yeon Ah, jenny, miparkland

.

.

.

"**RE. VI. EW?" **bisik Luhan.


	3. BAB II

**Keterangan :**

1. Sehun : 7 tahun

2. Luhan : 8 tahun

3. Chanyeol : 11 tahun

4. Baekhyun : 12 tahun

5. Kai : 27 tahun

6. Kyungsoo : 29 tahun

**Saran :**

Usahakan jeli saat membaca **fanfic ini**. Tanda baca seperti petik tunggal, petik ganda, titik, koma, dkk sangat berpengaruh dengan 'maksud' ceritanya, begitu pula dengan permainan **Bold** serta KAPITAL. Kata tertentu yang mungkin terlihat 'tidak nyambung' pun bisa memiliki makna terpendam.

Tapi jangan terlalu 'parno' dan menganggap semua kata mengandung makna. Okai ;)

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Unknown © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : Mystery/Suspense

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

.

**UNKNOWN**

'Once you've been chosen, you belong to him.'

.

.

.

**Ceklek!**

Sehun yang baru saja membuka pintu segera masuk ke dalam rumah, yang kemudian diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya sembari menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Lho, Sehunna? Appa kira kau dikamar," Kai yang awalnya mondar-mandir di ruang tamu entah karena apa, kini segera menghampiri aegya bungsunya untuk berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh mereka. Dengan cueknya Sehun segera berbelok menghindari appanya untuk langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, ia sedang kesal saat ini dan tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Tadi kami bertemu di luar," Kai yang awalnya masih dalam posisi berjongkok sembari menoleh ke arah Sehun, kini mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Di luar? Aish, dasar anak itu. Berbahaya sekali keluar malam-malam begini," omel Kai mengingat kelakuan Sehun yang memang selalu 'nekat' jika sedang kesal.

"Untung saja kau menemukannya. Kau memang eomma yang baik," puji Kai tulus sembari mengacak pelan rambut Kyungsoo. Mendengar itu Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis, andai saja perkataan tersebut juga keluar dari bibir Sehun sendiri.

"Oh ya, lihat handphoneku tidak? Sepertinya kutaruh di sekitar sini," ujar Kai sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, seingatnya ia menaruh handphone miliknya di atas meja ruang tamu, tapi kenapa ia tak menemukannya?

Kyungsoo memilih tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai, dan segera membantunya mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu. Kedua mata besarnya berbinar saat melihat benda persegi panjang berwarna putih yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Sepertinya Sehun sempat menaruhnya secara asal di atas meja sehingga benda mungil tersebut terjatuh di lantai.

"Ini, Kai. Lho kok basah?" heran Kyungsoo saat merasakan handphone milik Kai yang begitu banyak air. Kai segera menerimanya dan ikut memasang wajah heran, padahal tadi ia telah mencarinya hingga ke lantai dan kenapa handphonenya bisa sampai basah?

"Ya sudahlah, besok beli lagi," dengan cuek Kai membuang handphone mahalnya ke dalam tong sampah saat melihat layarnya penuh dengan bercak air. Melihat itu Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur,

"Duluan saja, Kai. Aku mau mengantar makan malam Sehun ke kamarnya," Kai hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, pilihannya menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai eomma untuk Sehun memang tepat. Bahkan setelah menerima perlakuan kasar dari Sehun pun, Kyungsoo masih tetap memperhatikan Sehun layaknya aegya kandungnya sendiri.

"Okai, kutunggu di 'ranjang', ne?"

.

.

.

"Pervert! Yadong! Maniak!" umpat Kyungsoo pelan dengan wajah memerah sempurna karena ucapan Kai barusan yang terus terngiang di benaknya. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan menuju kamar Sehun dengan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman di tangannya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Cukup lama Kyungsoo menunggu sahutan dari dalam, hingga akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar Sehun setelah sebelumnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan masuk.

"Sehun-ah, kau belum makan, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sembari menaruh nampannya di atas meja saat melihat gelungan selimut di atas tempat tidur. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas perlahan saat tak mendapat balasan, tentu saja ia tahu bahwa Sehun hanya sedang pura-pura tidur, mengingat perkataan Kai bahwa Sehun adalah anak yang mudah terbangun saat ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam, Sehun-ah," Kyungsoo segera melangkah keluar dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sehun sedang tak ingin diganggu saat ini, dan keberadaannya disini yang semakin lama hanya akan membuat kebencian Sehun padanya makin bertambah.

Tepat setelah itu pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok mungil Sehun yang kini tengah melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya. Ternyata sedari tadi ia mengintip dari balik pintu kamar mandi, dan gelungan selimut di atas tempat tidurnya hanyalah sebuah guling.

Sehun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri. Hingga secara tak sengaja hidungnya menangkap sebuah aroma yang lezat, yang sontak membuat perutnya berbunyi cukup nyaring. Jelas saja perutnya meronta kelaparan, mengingat dirinya yang melewatkan makan malam, terlebih lagi penciumannya digoda oleh aroma makanan yang begitu menggelegar.

"Aish!" dengan kesal Sehun segera membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi makanan di atas meja sampingnya. Tapi sayang, aroma lezat tersebut masih saja menggoda penciumannya. Kali ini ia menggunakan selimutnya untuk menutup seluruh tubuhnya hingga kepala. Cukup lama ia terdiam dengan posisi tersebut hingga,

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" mendadak ia membuka selimutnya dengan posisi terduduk sembari menghirup nafas sebanyak mungkin. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera menatap tajam ke arah makanan yang telah berdosa karena terus menggodanya.

**Kluruuuk!**

Sontak tatapan tajamnya berganti menjadi tatapan melas sembari mengelus perutnya perlahan. Mungkin mencicipinya sedikit tak akan membuatnya ketahuan kalau ia telah memakan masakan namja yang dibencinya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menggeser tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit ke pinggir tempat tidur.

'Kupikir satu suap tak masalah,' batin Sehun sembari menyuapkan sesendok makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan ekspresi 'pasti rasanya payah' sambil mengunyahnya perlahan.

**Glek!**

'Mashita!' mendadak kedua matanya terbuka lebar dengan ekspresi 'bahagia'.

'Mungkin satu lagi,' ia kembali menyuapkan sesendok ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Kedua matanya kembali berbinar bahagia sesaat setelah menelannya.

'Satu lagi, ini yang terakhir,' janjinya pada dirinya sendiri saat mengambil suapan yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi kemudian ia menyesali janji yang dibuatnya sendiri, dan kembali membuat janji di suapan berikutnya,

'Ini benar-benar suapan yang terakhir,'

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa suap kemudian..**

'Satu la–mwo? Aish!' panik Sehun saat menyadari makanan di piringnya telah habis. Gawat! Bisa-bisa semuanya mengira kalau dirinya menganggap masakan Kyungsoo itu enak –walau memang enak sih– dan menyetujui tentang keluarga barunya.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun segera memasang tampang acuh dan menidurkan dirinya sendiri diatas tempat tidur,

'Ah, terserah! Bilang saja dimakan tikus atau apalah!'

.

.

.

**TING! TONG!**

**Ceklek!**

"Annyeong, ahjumma," Kyungsoo yang baru saja membukakan pintu segera tersenyum senang saat mendapati seorang namja berwajah unyu lengkap dengan suara bass di depannya. Tepat di belakangnya berdirilah dua sosok namja dewasa lain yang bisa dipastikan kedua orang tuanya.

"Annyeong, Chanyeol-ah," Kyungsoo hanya perlu membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol. Setelahnya Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan badannya untuk menyapa kedua orang tua Chanyeol yang merupakan teman lamanya, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo mempersilahkan mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baekhyun-ah ada di lantai atas," ujar Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum geli saat melihat Chanyeol yang celingukan. Mendengar itu Chanyeol terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum akhirnya berpamitan untuk menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekkie!" panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sontak Baekhyun menoleh dan berjalan menghampiri sahabat tingginya sejak kecil tersebut.

"Yeollie, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau main?" protes Baekhyun sembari berusaha merangkul pundak Chanyeol meski harus kerepotan untuk berjinjit.

"Kan biar kejutan," balasnya dengan cengiran khasnya, tak lupa ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar Baekhyun tak kesulitan menggapai pundaknya.

**Ceklek!**

Tepat di depan mereka, pintu kamar terbuka sebelum akhirnya menutup kembali dengan menampilkan sesosok namja mungil dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun lembut saat melihat dongsaeng tirinya yang telah siap dengan jaket yang dikenakannya, mengingat udara diluar yang begitu dingin.

Sehun memilih tak menanggapinya dan segera berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Baekhyun nampak menghela nafas pasrah sebelum akhirnya menarik Chanyeol yang terus menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Dia siapa?" tatapan Chanyeol belum lepas dari punggung Sehun yang kini mulai berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia memang belum mengetahui perihal keluarga baru Baekhyun yang ternyata memiliki seorang dongsaeng tiri.

"Dongsaeng baruku, sifatnya memang begitu," Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas pasrahnya. Ia benar-benar berharap suatu saat nanti Sehun akan menerimanya sebagai hyungnya, bagian dari keluarganya.

"Ayo ke atap, Yeollie! Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu!" ia segera memasang wajah cerianya kembali dan menarik Chanyeol yang entah mengapa masih menoleh meskipun Sehun telah menghilang dibalik tembok. Sekilas Baekhyun dapat melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang berubah tajam dengan wajah serius,

"Dia menyebalkan,"

.

.

.

"Aku harus mencarinya kemana?" gumam Sehun pelan sembari memandangi mobil mainan milik Luhan di tangannya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di danau untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan dan mengembalikan mobil mainannya.

**Pyuk! Pyuk! Pyuk!**

Sontak Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, dan mendapati seseorang yang dicari-carinya kini tengah terduduk di pinggiran danau dengan kedua kakinya yang terayun di dalam danau hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak air.

"Ini mobil mainan milikmu," Sehun yang kini telah berada di belakangnya, menyodorkan mobil mainan ke arahnya. Mendengar itu ia segera bangkit dan menerimanya sembari menatap Sehun datar. Wajahnya masih pucat seperti tadi malam, yang membedakan penampilannya saat ini hanyalah rambut bagian poninya yang terkucir dengan sebuah karet kecil.

"Kenapa tadi malam kau menghila–HEI, TUNGGU!" Sehun yang belum sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya sontak berlari menyusul saat namja mungil tersebut tiba-tiba berlari menjauhinya.

Mengingat sikap Sehun yang selalu cuek selama ini seharusnya bisa membuatnya acuh saat namja tersebut pergi, tapi entah mengapa ada 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya yang begitu membuat Sehun ingin mengetahuinya.

"Eh?" menyadari bahwa dirinya telah kehilangan jejaknya, dan kini sepertinya ia juga tersesat di tempat yang penuh dengan pepohonan dan bukit. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali melewati jalan yang telah dilewati sebelumnya, namun hal tersebut malah membuatnya semakin tersesat di dalam hutan.

**Puk!**

Sehun sontak terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya. Dengan perlahan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang,

"Luhan?" tanpa disadari Sehun menghela nafas lega saat mendapati bahwa ia telah menemukan Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua alisnya mengernyit heran,

"Kucirmu lepas?" Sehun menunjuk ke arah poni Luhan yang tak terkucir lagi seperti sebelumnya, lagipula wajahnya juga tidak pucat seperti sebelumnya atau tadi malam.

"Kucir?" Luhan malah balik bertanya sembari memasang tampang bingung.

"Bukannya tadi kau memakai kucir?" mendengar itu Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sejenak Sehun nampak terdiam, ia yakin bahwa yang ditemuinya barusan adalah Luhan. Lagipula tadi ia benar-benar mengembalikan mobil mainannya pada Luhan.

Ah ya, mobil mainan.

"Dimana mobil mainanmu?" dan setelahnya Sehun kembali mendapat jawaban gelengan kepala Luhan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa Luhan membohonginya? Atau dirinya yang berhalusinasi?

"Ikut. Ayo. Sehun." tanpa menanggapi raut wajah kebingungan Sehun, Luhan segera menariknya pergi dari tempat tersebut. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat Luhan menariknya dan membawanya entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sehun sembari memandangi nuansa rumah yang tak jauh berbeda dari rumah barunya, besar dan mewah dengan gaya eropa-klasik. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di rumah Luhan.

"Kakak. Disini. Ada." jawab Luhan sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu kamar yang tertutup. Sehun hanya menatap pintu tersebut dengan pandangan heran. Pintu kamar tersebut nampak begitu 'lusuh' dan berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain yang ada disana.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasa begitu penasaran dengan pintu tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar kedua kakinya melangkah mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba Luhan mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangannya,

"Kakak. Diganggu. Tidak suka." melihat raut wajah Luhan yang berubah menjadi serius membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh mengganggu privasi milik orang lain. Sehun segera mengangguk perlahan, yang membuat Luhan kembali memasang wajah ramahnya.

"Sebentar. Disini. Tunggu." Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya patuh saat Luhan menyuruhnya duduk di sofa. Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju belakang, mungkin ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Secara tak sengaja pandangan Sehun teralih pada sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja. Ia segera mengambil bingkai yang sepertinya adalah foto keluarga Luhan tersebut. Dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak lebar saat mendapati apa yang ada di dalam gambar tersebut.

"Minum. Sehun. Ini." Sehun hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat mendapati Luhan yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk disampingnya, terlebih lagi Luhan dengan sengaja menempelkan gelas minuman dingin tersebut ke pipinya.

"Ini kakakmu?" tanya Sehun sembari meminum minuman dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menunjuk ke foto yang dimaksudnya sebagai kakak Luhan. Mendengar itu Luhan hanya mengangguk senang,

"Xiao Lu." ujar Luhan sembari menunjuk foto kakaknya, yang sekaligus merupakan kembaran identiknya dengan poni yang terkucir. Kakaknya nampak tersenyum bahagia di dalam foto tersebut, dengan tangan kanannya yang menggandeng erat tangan Luhan. Sementara kedua orang tua mereka nampak merangkul kakak Luhan, membiarkan Luhan yang terlihat 'sendirian' di dalam foto tersebut.

"Lu Han." kini telunjuk Luhan beralih untuk menunjuk foto dirinya sendiri, dimana ia tengah tersenyum menatap genggaman tangannya dengan kakaknya.

"Kalian kembar?" Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pigura foto.

'Berarti yang kutemui tadi adalah kakaknya?' Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar kakak Luhan. Cukup lama Sehun memandang pintu kamar tersebut. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap 'senang' ke arahnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau lihat Sehun-ah?" panik Kyungsoo saat tak menemukan Sehun diseluruh penjuru rumah. Awalnya ia ingin mengajak Sehun untuk makan siang mengingat ia belum melihat Sehun sama sekali sejak pagi, namun keberadaan Sehun yang tidak ada di dalam kamar membuat Kyungsoo kalang kabut.

"Dia pergi tadi pagi, eomma," Baekhyun yang masih asik menonton televisi bersama Chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah eommanya. Mendengar itu kedua mata Kyungsoo sontak terbelalak kaget,

"Kemana?"

"Tidak tahu, waktu kutanya dia hanya diam,"

"Aish, gawat! Kita harus mencarinya sekarang!" raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi semakin panik, khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya akan menelpon Kai untuk mengabari hilangnya Sehun pun segera mengurungkan niatnya, pasti Kai sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sekarang dan tidak ingin membuatnya terganggu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari keberadaan Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi ahjumma, dia kan sudah besar. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya," sejujurnya Chanyeol telah menganggap Sehun sebagai orang yang menyebalkan, sehingga ia tidak mau jika acara bersantainya dengan Baekhyun 'terganggu' oleh Sehun.

"Disini terlalu berbahaya, Chanyeol-ah. Banyak hutan dan bukit, nanti Sehun-ah bisa tersesat. Cepat, kita harus mencarinya!" tepat setelah mengucapkannya, Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil keluar rumah.

"Ne, eomma. Ayo, Yeollie!" Baekhyun segera bangkit dari sofa dan menyusul Kyungsoo sembari menarik lengan Chanyeol yang memasang tampang ogah-ogahan,

"Huh, merepotkan!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau selalu berkeliaran seperti ini?" heran Sehun sembari melangkah mengikuti Luhan dari belakang. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan menelusuri hutan serta bukit yang dipenuhi banyak pepohonan.

"Dirumah. Sepi. Selalu." balas Luhan sembari menolehkan kepalanya sekilas ke arah Sehun yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengajak Sehun ke sebuah padang rumput yang indah, tapi karena jaraknya yang terlalu jauh sepertinya berhasil membuat Sehun kelelahan.

**Bruk!**

"Aww!"

Luhan yang menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak membuat hidung mancung Sehun menabrak punggungnya. Sesaat kemudian Luhan berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Disini. Istirahat. Dulu." Luhan menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang nampak rimbun dan cocok digunakan untuk berteduh. Sehun segera mengangguk setuju mengingat kedua kakinya yang sudah kelelahan.

"Eomma dan appamu tidak khawatir?" Sehun sedikit heran mengingat Luhan yang selalu berkeliaran di tengah hutan seperti ini tanpa pengawasan siapapun. Bahkan saat dirumah tadi pun ia sama sekali tak bertemu dengan orang tua Luhan.

"Sayang. Mereka. Kakak." Sehun yang mendengarnya segera memasang tampang berpikir, terkadang ia butuh pemikiran ekstra untuk menerjemahkan maksud perkataan Luhan. Jadi, yang mana maksud perkataan Luhan?

Kakaknya menyayangi orang tua mereka.

Atau orang tua mereka menyayangi kakaknya?

Lagipula kedua-duanya tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Oh," Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk mengangguk pura-pura mengerti. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang sibuk mengukir sesuatu di batang pohon menggunakan batu.

"Kau sedang apa?" ia memposisikan badannya untuk berjongkok di samping Luhan sembari memperhatikan ukiran di batang pohon, terlihat gambar ukiran tiga manusia yang saling bergandengan tangan.

"Kakak." Luhan menunjuk ukiran gambar manusia yang berada di paling ujung.

"Luhan." telunjuknya kini bergeser ke gambar manusia yang berada di tengah.

"Sehun." dan akhirnya jari Luhan menunjuk gambar manusia yang terakhir.

"Aku?" tanya Sehun sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mendengarnya Luhan hanya mengangguk senang. Melihat itu Sehun ikut tersenyum senang, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa mereka berdua telah menjadi teman akrab sejak lama.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah sahabat, ne?" Sehun tersenyum senang sembari menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Luhan.

"Sahabat?" Luhan menatap bingung ke arah kelingking Sehun.

"Ne, sahabat selamanya. Ulurkan kelingkingmu, ini adalah tanda persahabatan kita," mendengar itu Luhan mengangguk senang dan segera menyatukan kelingkingnya dengan Sehun.

"SEHUN-AH!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil namanya dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Sehun segera menoleh dengan tatapan 'kenapa mereka selalu mengganggu?' dan mendapati Baekhyun yang kini tengah berlari menghampirinya seorang diri.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini? Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu," oke ia merasa deja vu dengan kalimat tersebut, dan dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sampingnya.

Hilang lagi?

Sehun menghela nafas kesal sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan diikuti Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Namun baru selangkah, Sehun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Baekhyun,

"Kau duluan, aku tidak mau tersesat," Baekhyun hanya tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan datar Sehun, ia segera melangkah mendahului yang kemudian diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

Tepat setelah itu kepala mungil Luhan menyembul dari balik pohon. Ia tersenyum menatap punggung mereka yang semakin menghilang dibalik pepohonan. Sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut,

"Dua."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**Balasan Ripiu :**

Oh Hannie : Iya, luhan kayak gagap gitu pokoknya :D

Vicky98Amalia : Ini udah lanjut :)

Lee MingKyu : Wkwk, gagapnya luhan jadi tren :p Kappa yang di avatar itukah? Bukan xiumin kok, tapi xiao lu :D Yup, itu ortunya luhan. Haha, kulitnya kan anti air. Mian banget baru jelasin umurnya sekarang, gomawo atas koreksinya :D

Chunurullau40 aka Miss Zhang : Hihi, gagapnya lulu jadi tren :p Luhan jadi orang baik kok disini :p Bebek masih lama kok gilirannya *eh bongkar cerita. Sehun juga baik lho :D

Park Yeon Ah : Mripatmu kok bintang-bintang yah? wkwk :p Kayake lebih dari lima deh u,u

XiaLu BlackPearl : Ini lanjutannya :D Sekuelnya aku usahaain, ne? *wink

destyrahmasari : Wkwk, di chap ini udah gajadi penunggu danau kok :D

Kim Sung Hee : Hihi, iya tuh lagi NC-an :D Hahaha, iya aku pas bayanginnya juga malah ketawa sendiri :D

SunakumaKYUMIN : Halo :D Di chap ini udah gajadi penunggu danau kok :p Haha iya, aku terinspirasinya juga dari tarzan itu :D Ini kembaran sama cendol udah nongol :D

Yeon : Eh, nama kita sama :D Wkwk, tapi yang ini udah panjang kan? :D Hiy, aku ga berani liat horor macem the ring :p

ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa : Iya, mereka masih kecil unyu unyu :D Yup, itu ortunya luhan. Enggak kok, itu luhan bilang 'sama' maksudnya sama aja rasanya walau udah dipakein jaket ama sehun :D

sasuke gmpaselleh : Wkwk, itu pipi luhan langsung cuil (?) dah :D Hahaha, yang ada ntar sehun jadi ilfeel liat luhan gitu wkwk :p Sehun ga jahat kok :D Ini udah update cepet hapenya belum lumutan kan? :p

pembacaff : Ini udah dilanjut muah :D

LimXiauZhu : Wkwk, ini cendolnya malah baru muncul. Semoga yang ini WOW ya :D

Mr Pati Silver : Eh? Wkwk iya juga ya, aku juga baru nyadar :D Suka hantu ya? :p

siscaMinstalove : Chap ini masih serem kah? :D

mirparkland : Yup, mereka masih anak unyu :D Eh? di trailer mereka juga anak kecil kok. Dibagian trailer yang mana? Biar nanti aku edit. Gomawo koreksinya :)

PriidSteel : Semoga chap ini masih keren ya :D

HouseGirlAttack : Aaaa jinja? *ikutan nyebur :D Haha luhan masih manusia kok :p Chap ini udah cepet kan? hehehe *digampar. Iya, luhan kan cuma punya temen yang sekaligus ngerangkep jadi kakak dan kembarannya u,u

akit02 : Semoga chap ini masih keren ya :D Aaaa aku jadi berharap semua ff misteri di screenplay dijadiin film di bioskop trans tv wkwk :D

lisnana1 : Semoga puas sama HunHan momentnya ya :D

deercode : Wkwk, ini gantian kembarannya yang bisik :p Di chap ini udah keliatan belum? Haha, iya aku juga kebayang sup daging jongmin wkwk. Yup, itu luhan, kakaknya xiao lu. Dua orang itu ortunya. Soal luhan hantu apa orgil coba tebak sendiri ya :D sip ini udah dijawab kok :) Hihi, udah mau baca aja aku seneng kok :)

Unknown LalachI : Semoga chap ini masih keren ya :D Wkwk, iya luhan emang tetep unyu walo jadi apa aja :D

hanum sal : Wkwk, iya luhan abis belajar dari aziz gagap. Okai, fic ini ga terlalu menekankan unsur yaoi kok. Haha, giliran jawab punyanya xiao lu :D

0312luLuEXOticS : Aaaa semoga ga mengecewakan ya nantinya :) Haha, gagapnya luhan jadi tren :p Yup itu luhan yang ngiket. KYAAAAA! akhirnya ada yang 'curiga' dengan gegenya yang ngomong tanpa buka mulut :D silahkan tebak sendiri, ne? *ditendang. Kesan thrillernya udah ada kah? :D

sari2min : Semoga ceritanya masih menarik ya :D

Ryeolu : Luhan kembarannya xiao lu :p Haha, disitulah misterinya wkwk.

babyryou : semoga chap ini masih bikin penasaran ya :D Coba tebak sendiri :p

ArRuSwari96 : wkwk di chap ini ganti jadi penunggu pohon :p Tapi kalo penunggu pohon kebayang kan? Haha. Kalo chap ini gimana?

Kim Chan Min : Hahaha, ini udah gantian kakaknya kok :p Hihihi, yang penting udah mau aja aja Yeon udah seneng kok :D Eh, cendol juga suami saya kok :D dan yeon menunjukkan rasa cintaku padanya dengan membunuhnya wkwkwk *bangga. Wkwk, kesannya kayak Yeon yang jadi psiko disini deh :psetan? Tebak sendiri ya :D 

**A/N :**

Udah ada yang bisa nebak apa yang terjadi di fanfic ini? Yeon harap sih belum ya, soalnya pengen bikin readers penasaran dulu ahaha. Oh iya, adegan suspensenya masih belum muncul ya hehe, soalnya Yeon pengen lebih menekankan feel 'misteri' di fic ini. Semoga udah dapet feelnya ya :D

Yeon sangat menerima kritik dan saran kalau ada 'sesuatu' di fic ini yang bikin kurang sreg atau feel misterinya terkesan maksa maupun ga dapet. Karena akan sangat berpengaruh di chap kedepannya :)

.

.

.

Gomawo :)

.

.

.

"**Shěnchá?****" **bisik Xiao Lu.


	4. BAB III

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Unknown © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : Mystery/Suspense

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

**UNKNOWN**

'Once you've been chosen, you belong to him.'

.

.

Terlihat dua namja mungil yang kini sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah hutan lebat dalam keheningan. Tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara keduanya. Hari yang menjelang sore mengakibatkan keadaan hutan yang dipenuhi pepohonan perlahan mulai menggelap. Samar-samar terdengar suara yang berasal dari beberapa hewan malam, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

"Jangan bilang kita tersesat," ucap salah seorang diantara mereka yang berjalan diposisi belakang. Dari nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin, tersirat sebuah kekhawatiran dan ketakutan.

"Ini aneh," balas seorang yang berjalan diposisi depan. Kedua alisnya mengernyit heran saat pandangannya menangkap banyaknya goresan tanda yang terdapat hampir di seluruh batang pohon disana. Ia benar-benar ingat bahwa dirinya hanya memberi satu tanda di setiap batang pohon yang dilewatinya. Jadi, kenapa bisa sampai ada sebanyak ini?

"Sepertinya kita tersesat, Sehun-ah," lanjut Baekhyun –namja diposisi depan– sembari menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mencermati goresan di setiap batang pohon, semuanya nampak baru dan sama persis dengan tanda yang dibuatnya sendiri. Apa mungkin ada yang ingin membuat mereka berdua terjebak disini?

"A-apa? Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" kali ini Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Sebentar lagi hari akan beranjak petang, tentu saja ia tak ingin menghabiskan malamnya di hutan lebat dan mengerikan ini.

"Sebaiknya kita telusuri seluruh tandanya," putus Baekhyun akhirnya setelah berpikir cukup lama. Terkesan merepotkan dan menghabiskan waktu serta tenaga memang, tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan.

Setelahnya mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam keheningan tanpa pembicaraan. Baekhyun sibuk terfokus pada setiap tanda yang berada di batang pohon, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap pepohonan besar yang dilewatinya dengan tatapan waspada serta takut.

**Duk!**

** Bruk!**

"Aww!" Baekhyun sontak menoleh saat mendengar pekikan kecil dari arah belakangnya, yang tak lain berasal dari Sehun yang kini jatuh tertelungkup diatas tanah berbatu. Sepertinya Sehun tersandung akar pohon besar akibat pandangannya yang tidak fokus kearah depan.

"Astaga! Sehun-ah!" Baekhyun segera membantu Sehun untuk mendudukkan dirinya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas luka robek yang menghiasi lutut Sehun. Jelas saja, melihat bagaimana wujud bebatuan berukuran sedang yang terlihat begitu tajam tepat dibawahnya.

**Kreeek!**

Baekhyun merobek paksa bagian bawah kemejanya dan segera melilitkannya ke lutut Sehun agar pendarahannya terhenti. Meski luka robeknya tidak terlalu lebar, namun darah segar terus saja mengalir tanpa henti. Dengan telaten Baekhyun mengelap jejak aliran darah yang mengalir membasahi betis Sehun dengan sobekan lain dari kemejanya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Sehun berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya meski lututnya terasa amat perih. Ia tak akan luluh begitu saja dengan perlakuan baik Baekhyun padanya. Bisa saja Baekhyun melakukan ini agar dirinya bisa menerimanya sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarganya. Cih! Tidak akan pernah!

"Aku bisa sendiri," Sehun menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun yang ingin membantunya berdiri. Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan rasa linu maupun perih di lututnya saat mencoba berdiri sendiri. Namun baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya,

**Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba keseimbangannya hilang dan sialnya membuat lutut yang satunya kembali harus merasakan tajamnya bebatuan tajam tersebut.

Oh, lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

"Naik ke punggungku, Sehun-ah," Baekhyun berjongkok dihadapan Sehun yang kini terduduk dengan kedua lututnya yang berhiaskan lilitan sobekan kemeja Baekhyun. Beruntung Baekhyun memakai kaos dalaman berwarna putih sehingga tubuhnya tak akan kedinginan meski kemejanya kini telah meranggas hingga bagian perutnya.

"Tidak," tolak Sehun sembari melipat kedua tangannya kesal didepan dadanya, dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping.

"Sehun-ah, kumohon kali ini saja," Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah Sehun. Ia sangat tahu seberapa besar rasa benci Sehun padanya dan juga eommanya. Namun ia akan terus menyayangi Sehun sebagaimana ia menyayangi saudaranya sendiri.

Keadaan keluarganya terdahulu yang mengalami 'kegagalan', membuat dirinya selalu mengidamkan gambaran keluarga bahagia. Dan ia telah menemukan sebuah harapan saat appa Sehun menikahi eommanya. Harapan dimana ia akan memiliki sebuah keluarga harmonis, dengan seorang appa dan saudara yang ada diantara dirinya dan eommanya.

"Tidak akan," kekeuh Sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Baekhyun yang masih berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Kita akan terjebak disini terus," Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar hutan yang kini telah menggelap. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya oranye samar-samar dari matahari yang telah tenggelam separuhnya. Suara hewan malam kini semakin terdengar jelas, seperti menciptakan sebuah alunan melodi yang mengerikan.

"Appa pasti akan mencariku,"

"Tapi kita tidak akan ditemukan kalau hanya diam disini,"

"Terserah, aku mau disini,"

"Sehun-ah, disini terlalu menyeramkan,"

"Aku tidak takut,"

"Sebentar lagi hutan ini akan benar-benar gelap,"

"Bilang saja kau taku–" secara tak sengaja pandangan Sehun menangkap sebuah bayangan kepala yang terlihat menyembul terbalik dari balik dedaunan pohon besar. Namun secepat kilat bayangan tersebut kembali menghilang dibalik dedaunan.

"Ehm.. baiklah," mau tak mau akhirnya Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya, jujur saja bulu kuduknya serasa merinding setelah melihat bayangan tersebut. Dan ia ingin keluar secepatnya dari hutan mengerikan ini, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan menerimamu," gumam Sehun sembari menumpukan dagunya diatas bahu Baekhyun yang kini menggendong Sehun di punggungnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat pada leher Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," balas Baekhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya, yang tentu saja tak dapat dilihat oleh Sehun.

"Tapi kau berniat seperti itu," Sehun kini memposisikan kepalanya senyaman mungkin di bahu Baekhyun, mungkin ia bisa mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Tidak juga," Baekhyun sedikit mengencangkan pegangannya pada kedua kaki Sehun yang disangganya. Meski tubuh Sehun tergolong kurus, namun beratnya ternyata lumayan juga. Membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan untuk menggendongnya.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam keheningan, dan ucapan terakhir Baekhyun sepertinya telah menjadi penutup dari percakapan singkat mereka. Sekilas Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara dengkuran halus tepat disamping telinganya, ternyata Sehun kini telah tertidur lelap.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, ia menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya untuk menyandarkannya pada sebuah batang pohon besar. Jujur dirinya juga kelelahan setelah menyusuri hutan dalam waktu lama sembari menggendong Sehun, maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mungkin beberapa menit cukup untuk memulihkan kembali tenaganya.

Senyum Baekhyun kembali merekah melihat wajah polos Sehun saat tertidur. Terlihat kontras sekali dengan wajah jutek yang biasa diperlihatkan padanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap suatu saat nanti Sehun akan memasang wajah polos seperti ini saat bersama dengannya.

Baekhyun sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya yang pegal sebelum akhirnya memposisikan dirinya tepat disamping Sehun. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia melepaskan kemejanya dan membuatnya hingga menjadi beberapa lipatan, sebelum akhirnya menaruhnya dibelakang kepala Sehun, agar kepalanya tak bersentuhan langsung dengan kerasnya batang pohon.

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya, berniat hanya untuk istirahat sejenak. Namun tanpa sadar sebuah dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya, yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Terlihat sepasang kaki mungil yang melangkah perlahan mendekati mereka berdua. Langkahnya nampak sangat ringan melihat bagaimana kondisi daun kering yang terinjak olehnya tetap dalam keadaan utuh. Bahkan sarang laba-laba yang terlewati olehnya sama sekali tak melambai.

**Sreeekk!**

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai merosot dari batang pohon secara perlahan. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjab pelan saat merasakan gesekan dibelakang kepalanya. Namun keadaannya yang masih mengantuk membuatnya linglung dan tak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

**Duk!**

Belakang kepala Baekhyun sukses menghantam tanah saat punggungnya telah merosot sepenuhnya dari batang pohon. Dan hal itu sontak membuatnya langsung tersadar seratus persen, ada yang menarik kakinya. Hampir saja ia berteriak untuk membangunkan Sehun yang masih tertidur, namun dengan cepat sebuah tangan mungil mencekik lehernya, seolah tak mengijinkannya untuk bersuara sedikitpun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak lebar saat mendapati sesosok tubuh mungil yang kini menduduki perutnya. Tangan kirinya mencekik kuat leher Baekhyun, sementara tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebatang kayu yang cukup besar.

**Dugh! Dugh! Dugh!**

Sosok mungil itu menghantam kepala Baekhyun berulangkali dengan keras. Baekhyun berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya sembari tangannya terulur untuk memegang kaki Sehun. Namun tepat saat hampir menyentuhnya, kaki Sehun bergerak menjauh akibat merasa posisi tidurnya yang kurang nyaman.

Tepat pada hantaman keenam, kesadaran Baekhyun secara perlahan mulai menghilang. Pandangan Baekhyun semakin mengabur dan wajahnya mulai membiru akibat lehernya yang masih tercekik. Sekilas ia dapat melihat sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah sosok tersebut, sebelum akhirnya semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**Sreeeekk!**

Tubuh Baekhyun kembali terseret menjauhi Sehun yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Baekhyun dan sosok mungil tersebut mulai menghilang dibalik pepohonan, seolah tertelan dalam kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

"Hoaahh.." Sehun menguap lebar sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. Walau tidurnya cukup nyenyak namun punggungnya terasa sakit dan pegal akibat tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Kedua matanya mengerjab pelan dengan punggung tangannya yang mengucek matanya. Nyawanya yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul membuat dirinya lupa akan dimana keberadaannya sekarang.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua matanya sukses terbelalak lebar saat mendapati dirinya berada sendirian di tengah hutan yang gelap. Seingatnya baru beberapa saat yang lalu Baekhyun menggendongnya dan keadaan hutan juga belum segelap ini. Selama itukah dia tertidur? Jam berapa sekarang? Dan dimana Baekhyun?

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, berusaha mencari Baekhyun, namun yang didapatnya hanyalah bayangan-bayangan hitam dari pepohonan tinggi besar. Sungguh terlihat sangat menyeramkan, apalagi dengan cahaya bulan yang nampak remang-remang. Sontak bulu kuduknya meremang, perasaan takut melingkupinya saat ini. Ia harus keluar dari hutan sekarang juga.

"Ugh!" ringisan Sehun terlontar begitu saja saat ia berusaha bangkit secara mendadak. Ia sama sekali lupa dengan luka di kedua lututnya. Kini ia hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan menahan kedutan hebat di kedua lututnya, cairan merah pekat kembali merembes membasahi sobekan kemeja putih Baekhyun yang sebelumnya telah berwarna merah akibat darahnya.

Tangan kanannya secara tak sengaja menyentuh kemeja Baekhyun yang sebelumnya berada di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia merobeknya menjadi dua bagian dan melilitkan kencang di kedua lututnya. Setelahnya ia menghela nafas lega sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon.

Tepat saat ia mendongakkan kepalanya, pandangannya menangkap dedaunan lebat yang berada di atasnya. Hal itu sontak membuatnya teringat pada bayangan kepala menggantung yang ia lihat sebelumnya, dan itu membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau sosok misterius itu masih mengikutinya hingga sekarang?

"Aku takut," gumamnya lirih sembari memeluk kedua lututnya erat, tak lagi memperdulikan rasa perih di lututnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang, berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar. Ia bukanlah namja yang cengeng. Oh, tapi ayolah.. bagaimanapun juga ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun yang tersesat sendirian di tengah hutan lebat pada malam hari.

**Klek! Klek! Klek!**

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya tertelungkup dengan takut-takut saat mendengar bunyi aneh. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar dan mencoba mencari tahu darimana asal suara tersebut, namun ia tak mendapati apapun selain bayangan pepohonan.

**Klek! Klek! Klek!**

Suara itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini terdengar semakin jelas. Dengan perasaan was-was Sehun terus mengamati sekitarnya.

**Klek! Klek! Klek!**

Sehun memundurkan punggungnya hingga menempel sepenuhnya pada batang pohon dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat mendapati suara aneh yang terdengar semakin menuju kearahnya.

**Klek!**

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

**Klek!**

"Jangan ganggu aku!"

**Klek!**

"PERGI! KUMOHON!" teriak Sehun histeris sembari menutup telinga dan matanya rapat-rapat. Tak terasa sebulir air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar ketakutan.

**Hening..**

Dengan ragu Sehun membuka kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi telinganya. Suara aneh tersebut tak terdengar kembali. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan tak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh. Hampir saja ia menghela nafas lega, namun nafasnya tercekat saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh ujung kakinya.

Perlahan Sehun menundukkan wajahnya kearah kakinya dengan ekspresi was-was, dan ekspresinya langsung berubah lega saat mendapati sesuatu yang dingin tersebut adalah sebuah mobil mainan kayu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kedua alis Sehun berkerut bingung, kenapa mobil mainan Luhan bisa ada disini?

Hampir saja Sehun bermaksud untuk memungutnya, tiba-tiba saja mobil mainan tersebut bergerak perlahan dan menimbulkan bunyi **'Klek! Klek! Klek!'** saat rodanya berputar. Bulu kuduk Sehun kembali meremang. Ini kan hanya mobil kayu mainan, kenapa bisa bergerak otomatis?

Dengan sangat perlahan mobil mainan tersebut terus bergerak menjauhi Sehun. Entah insting atau feeling, Sehun merasa harus mengikuti kemana mobil mainan tersebut jika ia ingin keluar dari hutan ini. Sedikit meringis, Sehun berusaha berpegangan pada batang pohon agar kedua kakinya bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Tak lupa ia meraih sebuah ranting kayu yang terlihat cukup kuat sebagai bantuan penyangga tubuhnya. Dengan langkah yang pincang dan hati-hati, Sehun terus mengukiti kemana mobil mainan tersebut bergerak.

Ia berusaha tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat gelap. Udara semakin terasa dingin melihat bagaimana kabut yang kini mulai menebal, mungkin ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Cahaya rembulan sama sekali tak nampak akibat awan mendung yang menutupinya, mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

**Tap..**

Sehun sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat mobil mainan tersebut berhenti mendadak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Oh.. ini bahkan belum mencapai ke pinggiran hutan. Jelas sekai ini masih berada di tengah hutan, atau bahkan dirinya malah semakin masuk ke tengah hutan.

**Bruk!**

Dengan segala keputusasaannya Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri di atas tanah. Sungguh, betapa bodohnya dirinya yang percaya begitu saja pada mobil mainan yang bahkan tak jelas darimana arah datangnya. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, kedua bahunya bergetar hebat menandakan bahwa tangisnya pecah. Segala rasa kecewa, takut, dan putus asa serasa bercampur seluruhnya di hatinya.

**Puk!**

Sehun merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pelan pundaknya. Ia sama sekali tak berani menoleh ataupun sekedar mendongakkan wajahnya. Jujur ia takut, amat sangat takut jika sesuatu yang berada di belakangnya kini adalah–

"Sehun-ah!" ia sontak mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. Senyum bahagia terlukis dibibirnya, akhirnya ada yang menemukannya dan ia akan segera keluar dari hutan mengerikan ini.

"Hiks, aku takut," Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya cepat dan memeluk erat leher seseorang yang berjongkok dibelakangnya. Sehun sama sekali tak memperdulikan tatapan kaget yang terlukis di wajah seseorang tersebut akibat perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Sshhh.. Sudah, Sehun-ah. Jangan takut," Kyungsoo –namja yang dipeluk– kini mengelus pelan surai lembut Sehun. Sungguh dirinya amat lega karena berhasil menemukan Sehun disini, meski ia telah menghabiskan waktu selama duabelas jam non-stop untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun. Raut kelelahan yang sebelumnya terlukis diwajahnya kini sontak berubah menjadi raut wajah kebahagiaan.

"Dihutan gelap, aku takut," Sehun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang terus bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo sengaja membiarkan Sehun untuk menangis hingga ia merasa lega dengan sendirinya.

"Sekarang kita pulang," ucap Kyungsoo lembut saat merasakan bahwa tangisan kini Sehun mulai mereda. Setelah Sehun mengangguk, ia segera menggendong tubuh Sehun tanpa melepaskan kedua lengan Sehun yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

Kyungsoo segera berbalik untuk berjalan menuju rumah. Saat Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, secara tak sengaja pandangannya menangkap mobil mainan Luhan yang kini kembali bergerak menuju kedalam hutan.

.

.

.

Tangan kanan Luhan nampak meraih sebuah teko berisi air yang telah mendidih diatas kompor. Setelah mematikan kompornya, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kakaknya. Luhan meletakkan teko tersebut diatas meja, kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur kakaknya.

"Kakak. Minum. Mau?" tawar Luhan lembut sembari mengelus perlahan wajah kakaknya. Lama Luhan menunggu jawaban, namun yang ia dapat hanyalah keheningan semata. Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya membenarkan letak selimut kakaknya.

Luhan melongokkan kepalanya dibawah kolong tempat tidur, tangannya berusaha menggapai sesuatu dibawah sana. Dan ia tersenyum saat tangannya berhasil meraih benda yang dicarinya. Dengan perlahan ia menariknya, sebuah kapak mungil berkarat dengan bercak darah yang mengering.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong kecil disudut kamar sembari menyeret kapak yang menimbulkan goresan diatas lantai, yang menandakan bahwa kapak tersebut masih tajam meskipun hampir berkarat seluruhnya.

Tepat setelah masuk kedalamnya, ia segera disambut dengan tatapan lemah dari dua orang dewasa yang dalam kondisi terikat diatas kursi. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi tujuannya sekarang. Ia terus melanjutkan langkah kakinya melewati mereka berdua menuju sudut ruangan yang memiliki pencahayaan remang-remang tersebut.

Nafasnya seolah tercekat saat mendapati kekosongan disana. Rahangnya mengeras melihat juntaian tali yang tergeletak begitu saja disudut ruangan. Genggaman tangan pada kapaknya semakin mengencang karena tak mendapati seseorang dalam keadaan terikat disana.

"Kakak. Bebaskan. Kenapa!" marah Luhan sesaat setelah dirinya kembali menuju tempat tidur kakaknya. Namun lagi-lagi kakaknya hanya terdiam membisu, membuat Luhan semakin marah dibuatnya.

**ZRRAAAAAAAASSHHHH!**

Hujan lebat turun begitu saja, membuat Luhan yang kini sedang berdiri di pinggiran hutan basah kuyup seketika. Wajahnya menunduk dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam kapak mungil miliknya. Perlahan ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap sebuah rumah besar yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Senyuman lebar sontak menghiasi wajahnya, dan tepat saat itu muncul sebuah kilat cahaya sebelum akhirnya disusul dengan gemuruh petir.

"Lenyap. Pengganggu. Harus."

.

.

.

**Ceklek!**

"Ahjumma, dimana Baekhyun?" tepat setelah Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah, ia langsung disambut dengan raut wajah khawatir Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget, ia kira Baekhyun berada bersama Chanyeol dirumah.

"Baekhyun tidak bersamamu, Chanyeol-ah?" panik Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya meletakkan Sehun yang ada digendongannya diatas sofa.

"Tadi Baekhyun menyuruh kami berpencar," lirih Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya lemas disamping Sehun. Seharusnya ia tadi tak membiarkan Baekhyun masuk sendirian kedalam hutan. Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, Chanyeol segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun yang kini hanya terdiam dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengguncang kencang pundak Sehun. Ini semua salah Sehun! Kalau saja dia tidak menghilang seenaknya, pasti Baekhyun akan ada bersamanya sekarang.

"Chanyeol-ah, hentikan. Tadi Sehun sendirian," Kyungsoo berusaha menahan kedua tangan Chanyeol agar berhenti mengguncang pundak Sehun. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Sehun masih dalam keadaan ketakutan sekarang.

Ingin sekali ia menelpon Kai untuk memberitahukan bahwa Baekhyun menghilang, namun lagi-lagi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tak mau mengganggu suaminya. Pekerjaan Kai sedang menumpuk sekarang akibat libur panjangnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sebagai keluarga barunya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya," gumam Sehun lirih, namun cukup terdengar jelas bagi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Dimana? Dimana kau bertemu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun sembari menatap Sehun.

"Di hutan, lalu dia hilang," ucap Sehun lirih sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Masih teringat dengan jelas di ingatannya bagaimana mengerikannya saat kau terbangun dan mendapati dirimu berada sendirian di tengah hutan pada malam hari.

"Hilang? Hilang kemana?" histeris Chanyeol sembari mengguncang kembali pundak Sehun, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya segera memeluk erat mereka berdua untuk menenangkan mereka meski dirinya sendiri juga sangat khawatir dengan keberadaan aegya kandungnya.

Sehun masih menunduk dengan bahu yang bergetar saat Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus punggungnya. Sementara Chanyeol menangis sesegukan sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Kyungsoo, yang menandakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar khawatir dengan Baekhyun.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi tersebut, hingga sebuah bel pintu membuyarkan kegiatan mereka. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol melangkah cepat menuju pintu dengan secercah harapan yang melingkupinya, berharap bahwa itu Baekhyun.

**Ceklek!**

"Baekkie!" teriak Chanyeol senang sembari memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang berdiri terdiam diambang pintu.

"Kau kedinginan?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih untuk menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun yang benar-benar dingin. Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan, tatapannya nampak kosong saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Chanyeol sembari menarik tangan Baekhyun yang terasa sangat dingin. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol berusaha memakluminya, tangan Baekhyun dingin mungkin karena udara diluar yang sangat dingin apalagi awan yang terlihat mendung seperti hujan akan turun. Sementara tatapan kosong Baekhyun, mungkin karena ia syok setelah menghilang dihutan. Ya, Chanyeol sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk berpikir positif.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya masih memeluk Sehun kini beralih untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun masih terdiam dan tak membalas pelukan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Itu membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit heran,

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun yang terus terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Baekkie, kau terluka!" kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sebercak darah yang menghiasi pelipis Baekhyun. Sungguh sedari tadi ia sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Baekhyun terluka.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluk–"

"**Sh****è****nzh****ò****ng,"**

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Baekhyun menolehkan kepala kearahnya. Ia dan Chanyeol sama-sama tak mengerti dengan ucapan singkat Baekhyun. Baru saja ia akan menanyakan maksud ucapan Baekhyun,

**Bruk!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Baekhyun jatuh terhempas cukup keras diatas lantai dengan kedua matanya yang kini terpejam.

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

**Balasan Ripiu :**

Semua pertanyaan di review akan saya gabung jadi satu, biar semuanya bisa ikut baca :)

**Kenapa Sehun benci sama BaekSoo?**

Karena bagi Sehun, mereka adalah penyebab Kai dan eomma kandungnya bercerai.

**Luhan bilang 'Dua' maksudnya apa?**

Yup, maksudnya itu adalah BaekSoo yang udah ganggu moment HunHan wkwk.

'**Shěnchá?****' artinya apa?**

Artinya 'review' tapi bahasa mandarin, dapet dari google translate :D

**Ortunya Luhan pilih kasih?**

Yup, mereka lebih sayang ke kakaknya Luhan.

**Mana intinya? Mana?**

Wahahaha.. ini udah masuk ke inti ceritanya.

**Siapa Xiao Lu?**

Dia kakaknya Luhan, kembaran identiknya juga.

**Kenapa Luhan sembunyi tiap ketemu orang lain?**

Soalnya dia maluuu :D /digampar/

**Kenapa kakaknya Luhan ngomong tanpa gerakin bibirnya?**

Akhirnya ada yang menyadarinya lagi :D Nah itu silahkan ditebak sendiri ya :p /ditendang/

**Luhan gagap?**

Iya, gagapnya kebolak-balik gitu hahay.

**Luhan itu hantu?**

Bukan, Luhan masih manusia kok di fic ini :D

**Suspensenya masih lama ya?**

Chap depan udah muncul kok gorenya eheheh.

**Liat trailernya, masa anak kecil bisa bunuh sebringas itu?**

Yang bringas bukan Luhannya, tapi yang bikin ini cerita gaje haha /watados/

**Sebenernya Luhan itu siapa?**

Luhan itu anak kecil yang kesepian :D

**Kenapa dia kayak sendirian di foto itu?**

Karena ortunya lebih sayang ke kakaknya.

**Apa 'Luhan yang berkucir' dengan 'Luhan yang tersenyum pada Sehun' itu orang yang sama? **

Mereka beda kok, salah satu diantaranya Xiao Lu dan yang satunya Luhan :D hanya ada mereka berdua, ga ada kembaran 'Luhan' yang lain lagi :D

**Ada kanibalismenya lagi ya thor?**

Wakakak, buat chap ini gaada kanibalnya :p Tapi saya usahain penyiksaannya sesadis mungkin :D

**Apa yang jahat Xiao Lu?**

Sebenernya gaada yang jahat lho di fic ini, mereka cuma terkesan 'jahat' karena tekanan keadaan.

**Luhan itu orang idup apa orang mati? Waras apa nggak?**

Hohoho.. kalo idup, udah jelas iya. Tapi kalo warasnya masih dipertanyakan :D /dijitak/

**Ada bagian ciprat darah sanasini kan?**

Ada dums :D Ditunggu chap depannya ya ;)

**Luhan seorang psikopat kah?**

Sebenernya sih enggak, cuma keadaan yang mengharuskan dia jadi kayak psikopat.

**Pelampiasan Luhan selain kedua ortunya, juga BaekSoo?**

Enggak kok, Luhan berniat bunuh BaekSoo karena mereka ganggu HunHan moment.

**Luhan ngincer Sehun dan Baek untuk apa?**

Kalo Sehun, jelas karena Luhan pengen temenan sama Sehun. Kalo Baek, dia gakmau ada pengganggu diantara HunHan.

**Luhan kok rada serem?**

Iya dia emang serem tapi unyu :p

**Kakaknya Luhan udah mati ya?**

Oh, rahasia :D Tapi setelah baca fic ini jadi ngerti kan jawabannya /wink/

**Luhan itu 'gangguan'?**

Yup, tepat sekali :D Dia emang rada gangguan disini.

**Kakaknya Luhan udah mati trus menghantui jiwa Luhan?**

Kakaknya nggak menghantui jiwa Luhan kok, dia hanya 'menjaga' Luhan :D

**Di trailer, yang nyerang Sehun siapa?**

Ohohoho~ ini masih dirahasiakan :D

**Apa cuma Luhan yang manusia utuh di keluarganya?**

Bisa iya, bisa tidak /ambigu/ hohohoho /kekehannista/

**Kakaknya Luhan kenapa? Kok diem terus?**

Ada 'sesuatu' yang menyebabkan kakaknya Luhan seperti itu.

**Apa Luhan disini Ninja jadi-jadian? Pesulap? Atau Penyihir?**

Wahahahah~ serius saya ngakak lho :p Engga kok, di fic ini semuanya 'normal'. Gaada genre fantasy nya :p

**BIG THANKS TO :**

Oh Hannie, akit02, ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa, Park Yeon Ah, sasuke gmpaselleh, Vicky98Amalia, LimXiauZhu, destyrahmasari, Lee MingKyu, SummerSehun, lisnana1, kim heeki, ArRuSwari96, mirparkland, XiaLu BlackPearl, Queen DheVils94, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, 0312luLuEXOticS, Unknown LalachI, Chonurullau40 aka Miss Zhang, Park Young Min-chan, deercode, sullhaehyuk, baekyeolssi, Yeon, babyryou, pembacaff, hanum sal, KimKyungMi, XiYuuYng, hunhanshipper, exolfia, wolfsv, kaedewisa, yoohae shaex, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, Ryuzaki Miki, HaouseGirlAttack, myuu myuu, icetwolucol, Kikyu RKY, WireMomo, Dera, Nam Raein, RZHH 261220, 12Wolf,yoohami, WinterHeaven.

**A/N :**

Maafkan saya karena telat banget updatenya u,u Tapi di chap ini udah terkuak dong apa sebenernya yang terjadi di fic ini :D

.

.

Gomawo :)

.

.

"**Review?" bisik Author (?)**


	5. BAB IV

Buat **goremania** silahkan menikmati chap ini :p

P.S. : Pastikan ada **peralatan tulis** di deket kalian ;)

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Unknown © **Park Ri Yeon**

Genre : Mystery/Suspense

Warning : OOC, **SHOU-AI**, DEATH CHARA!

Rate : **T**-ROMANCE! **M**-GORE!

Flame diperkenankan selama tidak mengandung unsur **SARA!**

.

.

**UNKNOWN**

'Once you've been chosen, you belong to him.'

.

.

"Nah, selesai." Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang kedua lutut Sehun yang kini telah tertutup rapi oleh perban. Saat ini mereka berdua berada di kamar Sehun, Kyungsoo berjongkok di hadapan Sehun yang terduduk di pinggiran kasur.

Ia segera membantu Sehun untuk menaikkan kedua kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati keatas tempat tidur. Setelahnya ia menarik selimutnya hingga leher Sehun, "sekarang tidur, ya?" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud melangkah keluar, hingga tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur saat Sehun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, "eom-eomma disini saja, aku takut." Sepertinya ia terlalu gengsi saat mengucapkannya hingga wajahnya kini memerah.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengarnya, perasaannya kini bercampur aduk antara bahagia dan geli. Bahagia karena Sehun akhirnya mau memanggilnya 'eomma', dan geli karena melihat wajah jutek Sehun yang memerah. Oh, sungguh ia sangat menantikan keajaiban ini benar-benar terwujud.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" Sehun yang merasa kesal karena tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo segera membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebalnya. Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menggeser tubuhnya ke samping Sehun, "tentu saja eomma mau, Sehun-ah."

Namun Sehun sama sekali tak menanggapinya dan tetap membungkus dirinya didalam selimut. Kyungsoo yang kini menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang hanya tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus perlahan kepala Sehun dari balik selimutnya, "terima kasih, Sehun-ah."

.

.

**ZRRAAAAAAAASSHHHH!**

Hujan lebat tiba-tiba turun yang kemudian diiringi dengan kilat dan petir menyambar, membuat Kyungsoo yang tertidur dalam posisi duduk sontak terbangun. Kedua matanya mengerjab perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan keadaan di sekitarnya yang entah mengapa sangat gelap. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, namun tangan kirinya tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, seperti tertindih oleh sesuatu.

Ia segera merogoh ponsel didalam sakunya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menerangi sekitarnya, mungkin listriknya padam karena hujan. "Sepertinya aku ketiduran," gumamnya saat mendapati dirinya yang masih berada diatas kasur Sehun. Ia mengarahkan ponselnya kearah samping, ternyata Sehun tengah tertidur dengan tangan kirinya sebagai bantalan dan memeluk perutnya sebagai guling.

Senyuman Kyungsoo merekah, tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus perlahan wajah Sehun yang tampak begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Mungkin hubungan keluarga mereka akan semakin membaik seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Dan ia berjanji akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memanfaatkan waktu tersebut agar Sehun bisa menerimanya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu saat melihat seberkas cahaya kekuningan yang masuk melalui sela-sela bawah pintu. Keningnya berkerut heran saat melihat cahaya tersebut yang perlahan menghilang, sepertinya ada yang menyalakan lilin dan berjalan melewati pintunya. Apa mungkin itu Baekhyun atau Chanyeol?

Perlahan Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya sendiri dan merapihkan posisi tidur Sehun sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah menuju pintu, dengan cahaya ponsel yang masih meneranginya. Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, pandangannya menangkap sosok mungil yang terus melangkah menuruni tangga dengan sebuah lilin di tangan kanannya. Sekujur tubuhnya nampak basah dengan airnya yang terus menetes membasahi setiap anak tangga yang dilewatinya.

Kening Kyungsoo kembali berkerut heran. Apa mungkin itu Baekhyun? Tapi seingatnya postur tubuh Baekhyun tidak sekurus itu. Atau mungkin Chanyeol? Oh, sepertinya Chanyeol lebih tinggi dari sosok tersebut. Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, Kyungsoo segera berlari kecil menghampirinya, "hei! Tung-"

**Sret!**

**Gluduk! Gluduk! Gluduk!**

**Bruk!**

"Ouch!" Sial bagi Kyungsoo karena kakinya terpeleset oleh genangan air yang ada di ujung tangga. Itu membuat tubuhnya jatuh menggelinding mendahului sosok tersebut yang kini masih menuruni tangga dengan santai.

Kyungsoo kini terbaring di lantai dengan posisi terlentang sembari mengaduh kesakitan, seluruh tulangnya serasa remuk serta pelipisnya yang berdenyut perih. Tangannya berusaha meraih ponselnya yang tadi terlempar untuk menerangi sekitarnya. Namun ia segera menghentikan pergerakannya saat mendengar suara benda yang diseret. Meski hujan diluar sangat deras, namun ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suara seretan tersebut yang semakin mendekatinya.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya kearah tangga, dimana terlihat sosok yang tadi ingin di hampirinya kini melangkah mendekatinya dengan sebuah tongkat di tangan kirinya. Tunggu, sepertinya itu bukan tongkat kayu, melainkan sebuah.. kapak? Hei, kenapa tadi ia tak melihatnya? Yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya justru sebuah lilin yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Ka-kau siapa?!" panik Kyungsoo saat sosok tersebut semakin melangkah mendekatinya. Kini ia dapat melihat wajahnya karena cahaya lilin yang meneranginya. Sosok tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, "Luhan. Namaku." Dan ia mengangkat kapak di tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kedua mata Kyungsoo sontak terbelalak lebar, "UWAAAAAAA!"

**DAK! DAK! DAK!**

.

.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, peluh bercucuran deras di keningnya dengan wajahnya yang semakin memucat. Ia berada dalam posisi terduduk dengan punggung yang menyandar di daun pintu. Kini ia bersembunyi didalam ruang kerja milik Kai. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia berhasil kabur dari Luhan yang mencoba menghancurkan wajahnya dengan kapak.

Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur, ia segera menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, mencoba menangkap suara kalau mungkin Luhan ada diluar pintu. Namun ia tak mendengar suara apapun, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mengintip dari sela-sela bawah pintu, mungkin saja ia dapat melihat sesuatu diluar. Bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba mencari sosok Luhan yang mungkin ada diluar, namun ia tak mendapati apapun. Mungkin Luhan tak mengetahui kalau dirinya bersembunyi disini.

**Sret!**

Nafasnya tercekat saat mendapati sebuah mata yang tiba-tiba muncul mengintip tepat didepan matanya. Ia sontak memundurkan tubuhnya, dan tepat saat itu pinggiran tajam kapak melesat cepat di sela-sela bawah pintu.

**Hampir.**

Telat sedetik saja, sudah dipastikan sepertiga bagian wajahnya akan robek seketika.

**TAK! TAK! TAK!**

Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya panik saat melihat daun pintu yang bergetar, sepertinya Luhan menggunakan kapaknya untuk menghancurkan engsel pintu yang terkunci.

**BRAK!**

Pintu terbuka dengan bantingan kuat, menampilkan sosok Luhan yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan didepannya.

**Kosong.**

Tak ada siapapun disana. Sepertinya Kyungsoo berhasil menyembunyikan dirinya entah dimana.

Luhan mulai melangkah masuk dengan kapak mungil yang masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Ia mulai mencari Kyungsoo di beberapa tempat yang memungkinkannya untuk bersembunyi. Dibawah meja, dibalik sofa, di sela-sela rak, didalam lemari, namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Kemudian pandangannya teralih pada tirai jendela yang tertutup, perlahan Luhan melangkah mendekatinya dan menyibakkannya kencang.

**Srak!**

Namun lagi-lagi ia tak mendapati apapun. Dihentakkannya tirai dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari kemungkinan dimana Kyungsoo bersembunyi. Dan ia tak menyadari sebuah 'patung' klasik yang bergerak-gerak dibelakangnya. Perlahan 'patung' tersebut turun dari tempatnya berpijak dan melangkah menuju Luhan dengan tongkat kayu yang teracung di kedua tangannya.

**JDUK!**

** DRAK!**

Luhan yang ternyata menyadari ada langkah seseorang yang mendekat dari arah belakang, segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan mengayunkan kapak di tangannya. Namun Kyungsoo –si 'patung' klasik– berhasil menghindarinya, meski punggungnya membentur pinggiran meja dengan sangat keras. Itu membuat kapak Luhan kini menancap kuat tepat disamping wajahnya, yaitu diatas meja kerja milik Kai.

Kedua mata Luhan tiba-tiba berbinar senang saat mendapati berbagai macam peralatan tulis yang tersebar diatas meja. Entah mengapa benda-benda itu terlihat seperti mainan baru baginya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah penggaris besi dan menggoreskannya cepat di pipi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Aww!" Kyungsoo memekik pelan sembari memegangi pipinya, ia berusaha lari namun itu malah membuatnya terjatuh karena punggungnya begitu sakit. Sedangkan Luhan malah semakin berbinar menatap penggaris besi di tangannya yang kini terhias darah milik Kyungsoo. Luhan segera meletakkannya dan memilih mengambil dua penggaris besi lain yang berbentuk segitiga.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang kini terlentang di lantai sembari mengaduh kesakitan, padahal rasa linunya saat terguling di tangga tadi belum pulih benar, tapi sekarang punggungnya malah terbentur pinggiran meja.

**Cleb!**

**Cleb!**

"AAAARRGH!" Teriakan Kyungsoo teredam oleh derasnya hujan saat dua penggaris besi segitiga menembus masing-masing telapak tangannya, menyebabkan telapaknya kini menempel erat pada lantai kayu dibawahnya. Darah segar sontak mengalir deras dari luka di telapaknya yang menganga.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keatas meja, sepertinya ia sedang bingung memilih benda apalagi yang akan digunakannya. Kyungsoo menatap miris kedua tangannya sembari menahan perih. Setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Luhan, "siapa kau? Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" Kyungsoo sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan anak kecil didepannya. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa tujuannya menyelinap kesini dan mencoba membunuhnya seperti ini?

Luhan berjongkok menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring dengan menggenggam sebuah jangka di tangan mungilnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, "milikku. Dia. Hanya." Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah bingung. Apa yang Luhan bicarakan? Dan 'dia' siapa yang dimaksudnya? Baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka mulutnya..

**Cleb!**

"AAAARGH!" Tiba-tiba Luhan menusukkan ujung jarum jangka ke mata kanannya, yang membuat cairan merah pekat terciprat. Setelahnya ia memutar ujung lainnya secara perlahan, membuat wajah Kyungsoo kini terhiasi oleh gambar setengah lingkaran. Luhan terkikik senang melihatnya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang meringis kesakitan akibat bola matanya ikut berputar, yang jelas menyebabkan otot-otot matanya terpelintir.

**Sret!**

"Aagh!" Luhan menarik cepat jangka di tangannya, meninggalkan bekas berlubang di bola mata Kyungsoo yang kini berada dalam posisi 180 derajat dari posisi semula. Luhan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil wadah berisi ratusan jarum kecil warna-warni dan sebuah _Gun Tacker _dari atas meja.

_FYI (For Your Imagination) : Itu jarum atau paku warna-warni yang biasanya buat nempelin kertas di gabus itu loh. Terus Gun Tacker itu staples yang bentuknya kayak tembakan._

"Ughh!" Kyungsoo berusaha memalingkan wajahnya saat Luhan mencengkram kuat dagunya. Dengan cepat Luhan menuang seluruh jarum warna-warni kedalam rongga mulutnya hingga penuh. Luhan terus memaksa memasukkan seluruh jarumnya, hingga beberapa jarum serasa tertelan serta menembus keluar pipinya. Seluruh rongga mulut dan lidahnya terasa cekit-cekit akibat tertusuk jarum mungil tersebut. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan ada yang mengalir masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

**Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!**

"Hmmphh!" Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis tertahan saat Luhan mulai menyetaples kedua belah bibirnya hingga menyatu. Kepalanya terasa pening menahan perih yang amat sangat di rongga mulut beserta bibirnya. Dan ringisan tertahannya kembali keluar saat Luhan mencabut paksa staples yang telah tertempel di bibirnya akibat merasa hasil staples-annya kurang rapi, yang jelas membuat kulit bibirnya robek seketika.

Luhan terkikik kembali melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Kedua pipi chubby miliknya terlihat semakin menggembung akibat rongga mulutnya terisi penuh dengan jarum, dan jangan lupakan beberapa jarum yang menembus keluar dengan cairan merah pekat yang mengalir di tiap tusukannya. Bibirnya semakin terlihat merah karena darahnya sendiri yang terus mengalir serta staples yang menghiasinya. Dan juga salah satu mata besarnya yang berlubang dengan darah yang terus mengalir seperti menangis.

"Hmpphh.." ringis Kyungsoo lirih dengan nafas yang tersengal. Ia memberikan tatapan memohon pada Luhan dengan mata kirinya yang masih bisa berfungsi. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng polos sebelum kembali menyibukkan dirinya untuk memilih peralatan tulis lain diatas meja. Apa lagi yang akan digunakannya sekarang? Rautan? Gunting kertas? _Tip-ex_? Tinta spidol? Ah, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil semuanya dan menaruhnya disamping kepala Kyungsoo.

Luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya, berpikir keras akan memilih benda yang mana dulu untuk melanjutkan permainannya. Oh ayolah.. masa lalunya memang kurang bahagia, sehingga saat menemukan mainan baru seperti ini, tentu ia akan sangat antusias.

**Cyuur!**

"Hmmpph!" ringisan Kyungsoo kembali terdengar saat Luhan menuangkan cairan _Tip-ex _ke mata kirinya, sontak saja pandangan Kyungsoo buram memutih seluruhnya. Rasanya begitu perih, apalagi cairannya perlahan mengering membuat bola matanya serasa teremas kencang. Kelopak matanya yang reflek mengerjab membuat kelopak bagian dalamnya kini malah ikut menempel saat cairannya mengering sempurna. Terlihat lucu sekali karena kelopaknya kini berada dalam posisi setengah menutup.

Kini giliran Luhan meraih sebuah rautan mungil dan mendekatkannya ke jemari Kyungsoo. Ia terlihat bingung akan memilih jari yang mana, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukkannya ke jari kelingking. Ringisan tertahan Kyungsoo kembali terdengar dengan seluruh jemari tangannya yang kini bergerak-gerak. Luhan memutar rautannya perlahan, membuat kulit maupun kuku Kyungsoo terkikis dengan diiringi cairan merah pekat. Gerakan jemari Kyungsoo semakin cepat seiring dengan daging di kelingkingnya yang semakin menipis, membuat tulangnya mulai terlihat.

Dan Luhan terus menekuni kegiatan meraut jemari Kyungsoo seluruhnya, meski di bagian jempol ia agak kesusahan dan memilih menggunakan sebuah _cutter _untuk menipisinya terlebih dulu sebelum merautnya dengan rautan. Luhan tersenyum puas memandangi hasil rautannya. Kini terlihat jelas tulang berwarna putih yang tercampur merah darah di seluruh jemari Kyungsoo.

**Cleb!**

"Hhhhh.." nafas Kyungsoo semakin tersengal saat merasakan sebuah benda yang tajam menusuk mata kirinya. Kelopak matanya yang dalam keadaan setengah tertutup membuat kulit kelopaknya ikut tertusuk. Dan setelahnya ia menyadari bahwa benda tajam yang kini bersarang di bola matanya adalah sebuah gunting.

**Kryykk! Kryykk! Kryykk!**

"Hmmpph!" Kyungsoo berusaha memalingkan wajahnya kesana kemari saat Luhan membuka-menutup gagang guntingnya dengan cepat, membuat bola matanya serasa terkoyak-tergunting-terbelah. Sungguh, terasa perih linu serta senut-senut. Darah segar bercipratan kemana-mana dengan selaput putih bening yang juga ikut tercecer.

**Sret!**

Dengan cepat Luhan menarik kembali guntingnya, meninggalkan bola mata Kyungsoo yang kini tak lagi berbentuk. Wujudnya terlihat sangat abstrak absurd, tidak lagi bulat-besar-belo utuh seperti sebelumnya. "Hehehe." Luhan terkekeh melihat bentuk wajah Kyungsoo sekarang, terlihat sangat artistik seperti benda-benda klasik di rumahnya.

**Pyuur!**

Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir, Luhan menyiramkan sebuah tinta spidol berwarna biru tua ke wajah Kyungsoo, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat indah karena bercampur dengan warna merah darah Kyungsoo.

**Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Luhan bangkit dari posisinya sembari bertepuk tangan ceria. Sepertinya ia sangat bangga dengan seni artistik buatannya. Setelah puas memandangi Kyungsoo untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia segera melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang cepat atau lambat akan kehilangan nyawa dengan sendirinya.

Tak lupa sebelumnya ia juga mencabut salah satu penggaris besi segitiga yang menancap di tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya. Luhan masih ada urusan lain, sehingga ia tak mau membuang waktunya percuma hanya untuk sekedar membantu mempercepat proses 'pelayangan' nyawa Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Ouch!" Baekhyun meringis pelan sembari memegangi kepalanya, ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati keadaan sekitarnya yang gelap. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba sekitarnya dan ia mendapati sebuah kepala yang ada disampingnya. Dirasakan dari bentuk dan ukuran kepalanya, Baekhyun langsung tahu bahwa itu Chanyeol. Ia sontak menghela nafas lega, bersyukur karena ia kini telah berada di tempat yang aman bersama Chanyeol yang sepertinya tertidur disampingnya.

Ia ingat betul kejadian sebelumnya. Saat sosok kecil yang memukulinya di tengah hutan, dan juga saat ia tersadar dalam keadaan terikat, namun entah mengapa ia merasakan 'sesuatu' yang mengambil alih tubuhnya hingga semuanya kembali gelap.

Mendadak nafasnya tercekat saat menyadari sesuatu. Sehun. Dimana dia? Apa Sehun sudah terbebas dari hutan seperti dirinya? Ia segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah senter kecil didalam lacinya. Sebenarnya ia merasa takut dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, namun membangunkan Chanyeol untuk menemaninya juga percuma. Sahabat tingginya semasa kecil itu satu spesies dengan kerbau.

**Ceklek!**

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, bermaksud untuk mengecek kamar Sehun apakah ada Sehun didalamnya atau tidak. Dan ia sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok mungil yang berdiri terdiam didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Ia menatap lurus pintu kamar didepannya dengan sebuah penggaris di tangan kanannya.

Baekhyun segera mengarahkan cahaya senternya ke sosok tersebut, "kau siapa?" Dan Luhan –sosok tersebut– menolehkan kepalanya perlahan sehingga membuat wajahnya tersorot langsung dengan cahaya senter. Senyuman Luhan berkembang saat melihat Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sontak memucat saat melihatnya, teringat jelas didalam benaknya itu adalah senyuman yang sama dengan sosok yang menyeretnya di hutan.

**Bruk!**

Tubuh Baekhyun terhempas keatas lantai saat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berlari cepat kearahnya. Senternya terlempar entah kemana, dan ia segera merangkak mencari pintu kamarnya sembari meraba sekitarnya karena ia tak dapat melihat apapun dalam keadaan gelap.

**Cleb!**

"Aww!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam yang menusuk betisnya. Ia sontak menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan yang kini berada dibelakangnya sembari mengarahkan senter ke wajahnya sendiri dari arah bawah. Terlihat seperti hantu dan sangat mengerikan.

**Bugh!**

Luhan tiba-tiba menindih tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Main. Ayo." bisiknya tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menggulingkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga ke ujung tangga. Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya erat saat menyadari bahwa mereka berdua akan tergelinding di tangga.

**Gluduk! Gluduk! Gluduk!**

"UWAAAAA!"

"WIHIIIIYY!"

Baekhyun berteriak kesakitan saat punggungnya menghantam anak tangga dengan sangat keras. Sedangkan Luhan malah berteriak kegirangan karena tubuh mereka meluncur dengan cepat, sangat mengasyikkan.

**Bruk!**

"Aargh!" lirih Baekhyun sesaat setelah punggungnya terhempas ke lantai bawah dengan keras, apalagi dengan Luhan yang menindih tubuhnya. "Hehehe." Luhan segera bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun sembari terkekeh senang.

**Krek! Krek!**

Baekhyun menatap Luhan ngeri saat ia meregangkan tubuhnya sendiri dan menimbulkan suara yang terdengar seperti tulang patah. Astaga.

**Sret!**

"Argh!" Baekhyun meringis saat Luhan mencabut penggaris besi yang masih menancap di betisnya dengan cepat. "Main. Lagi. Ayo." ajak Luhan sembari mengacungkan penggaris di tangannya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "tidak. Kumohon jangan!" Dan kedua mata Baekhyun langsung menutup erat saat Luhan mulai mengayunkan penggaris ke wajahnya.

"Ugh!" Baekhyun membuka kembali kedua matanya saat mendengar ringisan yang bukan berasal dari mulutnya. Keningnya berkerut heran saat mendapati Luhan yang kini jatuh berlutut sembari mencengkram erat rambutnya sendiri. Baekhyun segera memundurkan tubuhnya cepat menjauh dari Luhan.

"Kakak. Ganggu. Jangan!" Luhan menjatuhkan penggaris di tangan kanannya, dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mencengkram erat kepalanya sendiri. Wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam erat seperti menahan rasa sakit.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, namun juga disertai rasa takut. Ia ingin segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan, tapi kakinya sangat sakit dengan luka tusuknya yang menganga lebar dan terus mengalirkan darah segar.

"Aaaaaaa! Kakaaaak! Hiks!" Luhan mendecit tertahan sembari menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan yang amat sangat. Posisinya yang sebelumnya berlutut kini berubah berjongkok dengan wajahnya yang tenggelam di kedua lututnya.

Luhan terus menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya kini meraih penggaris besinya yang tergeletak diatas lantai. Kedua mata Baekhyun sontak terbelalak lebar saat mendapati Luhan yang mengarahkan penggaris tersebut ke kepalanya sendiri.

"Hei! Jangan!" Baekhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan sekuat mungkin. Ia langsung merasakan keganjilan saat menahan tangan Luhan yang bergetar kuat, seperti ada tenaga yang saling bertolak di tangan Luhan. Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan? Menusuk kepalanya sendiri atau menjauhkannya?

"Ugh!" Tangan Luhan mendadak terkulai lemas dengan tubuhnya yang limbung. Baekhyun segera menahan kepala Luhan agar tak terbentur lantai. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh Luhan diatas lantai sembari menepuk kedua pipinya pelan, "hei, bangun."

** Sret!**

Baekhyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya waspada saat melihat kedua mata Luhan yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Namun sorotan matanya berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini sorotan matanya terlihat kosong. Perlahan ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun, **"q****ú."**

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung, "hah?" Ia sama sekali tak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Ugh!" Luhan kembali meringis pelan sembari mencengkram wajahnya erat, seperti 'memberontak' akan sesuatu. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya bingung sembari memikirkan maksud perkataan Luhan sebelumnya. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari sorotan mata Luhan yang telah kembali seperti sebelumnya. Kini Luhan terduduk dengan nafasnya yang tersengal sembari menunduk masih mencengkram rambutnya. Perlahan ia mendongak menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian, tangan kanannya segera meraih penggaris besi yang tergeletak.

"Merebut. Kakak. Kau!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

**Balasan Review :**

Aduh, pertanyaannya kok makin mengganas ya? Saya jadi takut 'keceplosan' wkwk :p

**'Shènzhòng' artinya apa? 'Be careful' kan?**

Yup, itu artinya 'hati-hati' :D

**Yang nyulik sama mukulin Baek itu Luhan ya?**

Iya, tepat sekali.

**Xiao Lu ngerasukin Baek buat bebasin dia?**

Yup, benar.

**Sebenernya Xiao Lu itu makhluk apa? Manusia bukan?**

Kalau manusia iya, tapi mati atau hidupnya itu yang perlu dipertanyakan :D

**Kenapa Baekkie kok langsung ngomong mandarin gitu?**

Sama kayak Luhan barusan, kerasukan Xiao Lu.

**Luhan bukan psycho kan? Dia cuma pengen dapet temen sama kasih sayang dari ortunya kan?**

Iya :D dia 'terkesan' psiko karena tekanan keadaan.

**Kakaknya sayang sama Luhan kan?**

Yup, buktinya dia ga pengen Luhan bunuh orang lagi.

**Kalo 'si berkucir' dan 'si senyum' beda, berarti kakaknya Luhan bisa keliaran dong?**

Di bagian akhir chap ini udah kejawab kan? :D

**Apa Xiao Lu yang nyelametin Sehun dan membawanya menuju Kyungsoo dengan mobil mainannya?**

Yup, Xiao Lu bisanya cuma 'ngerasukin' doang.

**Kenapa Xiao Lu nggak bebasin ortunya? Apa dia jugg agak sebel sama ortunya sendiri?**

Hohoho, mendekati chap terakhir akan terjawab dengan sendirinya.

**Xiao Lu suka sama Sehun karena Luhan jadi punya temen ya?**

Iya, tepat sekali :D

**Apa keluarga sekitar nggak ada yang sadar dengan keberadaan keluarga Luhan?**

Letak rumahnya terpencil, dan tetangga terdekat cuma rumahnya Sehun doang :D

**Jangan siksa BaekSoo ya?**

/lirikatas/ Ah, engga kok hehehe /watados/

**Liat fic 'Psycho Family', author bukan psikopat kan?**

Hehehe /ketawanista/ engga dong :D Saya bukan psiko kok :p

**Saya masih nggak ngerti.**

Tapi di chap ini udah ngerti dong? Semakin kedepan, semakin terlihat kok maksud dari fic ini :)

**Luhan itu gangguan karena ngerasa kesepian ya?**

Iya :D Nanti bakalan terkuak penderitaannya di chap flashbacknya deh :)

**Apa kakaknya Luhan udah mati? Selama ini yang jawab pertanyaan Luhan, Luhan sendirikah?**

Hohoho.. bakalan terjawab mendekati chap terakhir.

**Ada cinta-cintaanya gak hunhannya?**

Kayaknya gak ada huhu /pundung/ kayaknya hunhan lebih ke friendship deh haha.

**Adakah chap flashbacknya kenapa Xiao Lu kayak gitu dan kenapa Luhan jadi kayak gitu?**

Iya, ada kok :D Ditunggu yaa

**Apa maksudnya Luhan bilang 'Kakak. Bebaskan .Kenapa?' Emang Luhan nyandera siapa dan kenapa kakaknya bebasin tuh orang?**

Itu semuanya berhubungan lho :)

**Apakah genrenya lebih ke horor? Atau suspense? Atau keduanya?**

Untuk chap ini dan seterusnya bakalan fokus ke suspense :D

**Katanya Luhan orang, tapi kok bisa nembus sarang laba-laba?**

Bukan nembus kok, cuma ngelewatin doang tapi sarang laba-labanya nggak bergoyang (?)

**Jadi dua orang yang diiket itu ortunya Luhan kah?**

Yup, itu ortunya Luhan :)

**Kenapa feeling ku di sini Xiao Lu anak baik dan Luhan yang jahat sih?**

Hohoho.. Iya saya juga ngerasa gitu /digampar/ tapi Luhan baik kok sebenernya :D

**Alasan dari awal kenapa kak Yeon nulis si kakaknya Luhan bisa ngomong tapi kok mingkem. Karena ITU MAYAT.. Bener 'kan?**

Aaaaa spoiler /teriakhisteris/ Tapi bagian 'bisa ngomong tapi mingkem'nya bakal lebih dijelasin di chap mendekati terakhir :D

**Itu yang nyerang Sehun di trailer pasti Luhan. Kenapa? Karena menurut aku setelah kejadian ini hubungan Sehun ma BaekSoo makin membaik, terus Luhan sebel dan berakhir nyerang Sehun juga? Iya, 'kah?**

Kalo yang nyerang Sehun itu emang Luhan. Tapi alasannya bukan itu kok :p Bakalan terjawab di chap lusa (?) :D Ditunggu yaa.

**Liat jawaban review malah kayak sequel, ato jangan2 itu termasuk dalam cerita selanjutnya? Ato jangan2 itu adalah preview buat chap selanjutnya?**

Wkwk. Iya ya kok malah kayak preview haha.

**Baekhyun dibawa kemana?**

Dibawa ke rumahnya Luhan buat disekap :D

**Itu Luhan enpih kan gara gara sehun digendong Baekhyun?**

Iya, dia cembokur sama BaekHun :D

**Yang bagian mobil mainan jalan sendiri itu serem banget. Kok bisa? Di dalamnya ada mesin kayak remote control kah?**

Hahaha. Itu gara-gara dirasuki Xiao Lu kok.

**Xiao Lu ga setuju sama perbuatan Luhan ya?**

Yup, dia gak pengen Luhan bunuh lagi.

**Si Luhan ngapain nyeret Baekhyun? Kenapa engga ngangkat aja?**

Wahaha. Luhan kan mungil, ngga kuat ntar :p

**Siapa yang liat HunHan waktu di rumahnya Luhan?**

Coba tebak :D /digampar/

**Luhan berdiri di depan rumah Sehun itu kan ya?**

Yup, tepat sekali. Ampe nyelusup masuk juga.

**Yang masuk ke rumah bukan Baek, tapi Luhan. Ato mungkin Baek yg ksrupan Luhan?! Tapi kan katanya Luhan bukan hantu?**

Yang ngerasukin itu Xiao Lu buat nyelametin Baek :)

**Jangan bunuh suamiku Park Chan Dobidodol ya?**

Eh, Cendol juga suamiku kok :p dan akan kubuktikan rasa cintaku padanya dengan menyiksanya haha :p

**Apa Luhan bisa ngomong ama Xiao Lu? Atau dia bisa liat Xiao Lu?**

Di bagian akhir chap ini udah terjawab dong :D

**Katanya Luhan masih manusia di fic ini, berarti di fic laen hantu dong?**

Wkwkwk. Aduh salah vaham :p

**Xiao Lu perlu dipertanyakan, apa dia cuma arwah gentayangan?**

Bukan, tapi arwah yang suka ngerasukin orang :p

**Baek jangan mati ya?**

Kita lihat saja chap depan hehehe /kekehannyaLuhan/

**Luhan kenapa serem banget coba? Gak cocok ama muka.**

Yah, wajah kolaborasi serem unyu itu lebih mengasyikkan :p

**Author suka fic tentang psiko ya? Seluruh tema ficnya sama.**

Haha iya, rasanya bikin fic gore tanpa psiko itu kayak ada yang kurang. Bagaikan sup daging tanpa daging :p /cuma kuah dong?/

**BIG THANKS TO :**

Vicky98Amalia, Oh Hannie, QueenBilla, destyrahmasari,0312luLuEXOticS, Park Young Min-chan, Aiiu d'freaky, Kopi Luwak, XiaLu BlackPearl, Lee MingKyu, Quinnevil, Nurfadillah, ZeLuS MuXiChoi JunHanPa, Oh Min Hun, ArRuSwari96, exolfia, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, hanum sal, Dera, Shinta, Kim Sung Hee, 7D, icetwollucol, Nam Raein, LimXiauZhu, RZHH 261220, houseGirlAttack, Chonurullau40 aka Miss Zhang, baekyeolssi, Dydy, miparkland, Ryuzaki Miki, Reyna, ryeoluhan203, Kim Chan Min, HaeruzihniIntan, sehunnie, Hisayuchi Kim, Kim Hyunshi, WinterHeaven, Sasuke gmpaselleh, RaeMii, AYUnhomin.

**A/N :**

WIHIIIYYY! /tereak ala Luhan/

Gimana gimana? Updatenya kali ini cepet kan? :D /bangga/

Udah semakin jelas kan apa yang terjadi di fic ini? Dan adegan gorenya juga udah muncul. Yeiha~

Mulai dari chap ini, gorenya akan ada di setiap chapnya :D

Ada yang bisa nebak endingnya ntar gimana? :D Yang bener ataupun mendekati, bakalan saya kirimin paket yang isinya bias masing-masing, tapi dalam bentuk puzzle wkwkwkwk /ketawanista/

Nah, sampai berjumpa di chap berikutnyaa /winkwinkwink/ **Puk!** /mendadakbolamatacopot/

.

.

Makasih :*

.

.

"**Review?"** bisik Kyungsoo.


	6. BAB V

'_**Luhan, hentikan.'**_

_Pandanganku tiba-tiba saja berubah gelap dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalaku. Kenapa kakak datang? Kumohon jangan menggangguku, kak!_

"_Kakak. Ganggu. Jangan!"_

_Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha memberontak saat kakak berusaha mengambil alih kesadaranku. Aku memang menyayangi kakak, tapi kumohon jangan menggangguku!_

'_**Mereka seperti kita.'**_

_Mereka? Mereka siapa yang kakak maksud? Kumohon pergilah, kak! Jangan menggangguku!_

'_**Dia menjaga Sehun.'**_

_Tidak! Hanya aku yang bisa menjaga Sehun! Dan hanya aku yang boleh menjaganya! Sehun adalah temanku!_

_Argh! Kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Kumohon, kak! Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!_

"_Aaaaaaa! Kakaaaak! Hiks!"_

'_**Luhan, kumohon berhenti.'**_

_Tidak! Kakak lah yang harus berhenti menggangguku! Atau aku akan menusuk kepalaku sendiri?!_

'_**Luhan! Jangan!'**_

_Ugh! Kenapa semuanya berubah gelap? Tidak! Kakak berhasil mengambil alih kesadaranku!_

_Dan aku bisa mendengar ucapan kakak yang memperingatkannya untuk pergi._

_Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan, kak? Kenapa kakak selalu melindunginya?! Siapa adikmu sebenarnya?!_

_Kakak hanya milikku! Kakak hanya boleh melindungiku!_

.

.

**EXO **© SM Entertainment

Unknown © **Park Ri Yeon**

Mystery-Suspense

OOC, **Shou-ai**, Death Chara!

**T**-Romance! **M**-Gore!

.

.

**UNKNOWN**

'_Once you've been chosen, you belong to him.'_

.

.

"Merebut. Kakak. Kau!"

Baekhyun terbelalak ngeri saat melihat Luhan yang mulai bangkit dengan wajah tertunduk sembari menggenggam erat penggaris besi di tangan mungilnya, hingga kulit telapaknya terluka membuat penggaris di genggamannya terhias oleh cairan merah pekat.

"Merebut apa? Kakak apa? Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!" Baekhyun berusaha bangkit sembari menahan rasa sakit di kakinya yang terus mengucurkan darah segar. Sialan. Mengenalnya saja tidak, tapi kenapa anak kecil didepannya selalu berusaha mencelakainya seperti ini?

Baekhyun yang tak mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya, segera melangkah terseok untuk meninggalkan Luhan. Lebih baik ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menghindar sejauh mungkin dari Luhan yang malah terdiam menunduk. Wajahnya terus menatap lantai dibawahnya yang terhias oleh tetesan darahnya sendiri.

_**Tes! Tes! Tes!**_

_"Dasar anak bodoh! Vas ini sangat mahal!" marah seorang wanita paruh baya sembari menatap benci kearah Luhan yang terus menunduk. Telapak mungilnya yang menggengam pecahan vas terus mengalirkan darah segar, membuat lantai keramik beserta pecahan vas dibawahnya terhias oleh tetesan darahnya._

_"Maaf. Sengaja. Tidak." jawab Luhan lirih sembari menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sungguh ia benar-benar tak sengaja menyenggol vas klasik besar mahal milik ibunya. Dan saat ia berusaha menyatukannya kembali dengan lem, tiba-tiba saja ibunya datang dan memarahinya habis-habisan._

_ "Kau pikir bisa mengembalikannya seperti semula?!" geram ibunya sembari menginjak pecahan vas berhias darah yang telah menyatu hampir setengahnya–sontak membuatnya kembali pecah berhamburan._

_ "Ibu. Maafkan. Aku." mohon Luhan ketakutan sembari menggengam erat pecahan vas ditangannya dengan buliran air bening yang menuruni kedua pipinya._

_ "Aku bukan ibumu! Cih! Aku tak sudi punya anak idiot sepertimu!"_

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan sembari menutup sebelah matanya menggunakan telapak kirinya, berusaha menghilangkan kenangan masa lalunya yang buruk. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikannya sekarang, karena ia telah memiliki dua orang yang benar-benar disayanginya. Kakak dan Sehun.

Bagi Luhan, hanya mereka berdua yang benar-benar menganggapnya ada di dunia ini, hanya mereka berdua yang mau menemaninya, dan hanya mereka berdua yang ia punya di hidupnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan mereka berdua, karena mereka adalah hidup Luhan–alasan baginya untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Tapi sekarang, sosok didepannya sudah merebut Sehun–bahkan ia juga telah merebut kakaknya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Luhan marah. Tidak ada yang boleh merebut apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya. Dia memang egois, tapi ia hanya ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Mereka. Milikku. Hanya." gumam Luhan pelan sebelum akhirnya mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang kini berjarak beberapa langkah darinya. Baekhyun berusaha melangkah terpincang-pincang sembari berpegangan pada dinding, jejak darah menghiasi sepanjang lantai yang di laluinya.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Luhan mulai melangkah cepat menyusul Baekhyun, membuat kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak kaget sembari berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Oh sungguh, listrik padam dan hujan deras diluar benar-benar semakin memperburuk keadaan. Menjerit meminta pertolongan pun percuma, rumah ini terlalu besar dengan guyuran hujan deras beserta petir menyambar yang pasti akan meredam teriakannya.

Secara tak sengaja tangannya meraih sebuah tiang lampu yang cukup besar. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera menariknya kuat hingga tiangnya jatuh menimpa kepala Luhan yang hampir saja mengayunkan penggaris di genggamannya. Takut-takut Baekhyun memandang kearah Luhan yang kini diam tertelungkup dengan punggung tertindih tiang lampu. Merasa ada kesempatan, Baekhyun segera merebut penggaris dari genggaman Luhan.

Tangan Baekhyun bergetar hebat saat ia mengarahkan penggaris tersebut ke leher Luhan. Bagaimanapun ia sama saja dengan seorang pembunuh–meski saat ini berbeda, karena ia terpaksa membunuh untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat, berusaha memilih diantara dua pilihan; 'bunuh atau dibunuh'. Hingga akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mengambil pilihan pertama. Ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, dengan penggaris yang teracung tepat mengarah ke leher Luhan. Hingga..

**Srat!**

"Ahh!" Baekhyun memekik kaget saat merasakan 'sesuatu' yang melesat cepat seperti menembus melewati tubuhnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang kini terasa linglung, disertai tubuhnya yang juga terasa limbung. Dan ia sama sekali tak menyadari sebuah bayangan transparan yang perlahan muncul tepat dibelakangnya.

"**Bù shāle." **Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya cepat saat mendengar suara bisikan di telinganya, membuat wajahnya kini berhadapan tepat dengan wajah bayangan tersebut. Namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak melihat apapun didepannya.

**Sret!**

Baekhyun kembali memekik kaget disertai ekspresi ketakutan saat merasakan sebuah cengkraman di kakinya. Ia berusaha menarik kakinya terlepas dari cengkraman tangan Luhan yang kini perlahan bangkit. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis Luhan akibat tertimpa tiang besi sebelumnya. Baekhyun meringis saat merasakan cengkraman Luhan yang semakin mengerat, bahkan kuku-kukunya serasa hampir menembus kulitnya.

Luhan mendongak, menatap tajam kearah belakang Baekhyun dengan posisinya yang kini berjongkok. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, kenapa Luhan tak menatap kearahnya? Setelahnya ia bisa menangkap desisan Luhan yang terdengar mengerikan, "kakak. Sekarang. Pergi."

"Agh!" Baekhyun berusaha menarik kakinya sekuat mungkin saat cengkraman Luhan semakin mengerat berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan kulitnya kini telah robek tertembus oleh kuku Luhan hingga mengalirkan darah. "Aww! Sakit! Lepa–"

"PERGI!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar Luhan yang tiba-tiba berteriak kencang. Perlahan namun pasti, bayangan transparan yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun semakin memudar hingga akhirnya tak terlihat sama sekali.

Gigi Luhan bergemeletuk, berusaha menahan amarah memuncak yang ada di dadanya. Kenapa kakak datang lagi? Apa dia akan melindungi Baekhyun untuk kesekian kalinya?

Mendadak Luhan bangkit sembari mencengkram erat leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberontak berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang kini berhasil membuat tubuhnya perlahan terangkat. Kedua kaki Baekhyun sontak menendang-nendang kuat kearah Luhan, namun tendangan Baekhyun seolah hanya lemparan kerikil–sama sekali tak berpengaruh bagi Luhan. Gila! Walau tubuhnya sangat mungil, tapi tenaga yang dimiliki Luhan tidak main-main.

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas, gerakan kedua kakinya semakin melemah seiring dengan kesadarannya yang perlahan mulai hilang. Sekilas ia menangkap sorot mata Luhan yang terlihat kosong, sebelum akhirnya semuanya berubah gelap.

**BRUK!**

Dan ia sama sekali tak merasakan sakit saat Luhan membanting tubuhnya dengan kuat ke lantai. Senyuman tipis terukir menghiasi ekspresi datar dan sorot mata kosong di wajah Luhan. "Kau. Lenyap. Harus." Dan pada detik berikutnya, Luhan menyeret tubuh Baekhyun untuk membawanya ke lantai atas.

.

.

Kedua mata Baekhyun mengerjab perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya pada area sekitarnya yang minim cahaya. Sekilas pandangannya menangkap sebuah cahaya kekuningan yang berada tepat disampingnya. Seingatnya tempat saat ini dirinya berada adalah ruang kosong di lantai atas.

"Hmph!" Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat menyadari kedua tangan dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan mulutnya juga terlilit oleh sebuah kain panjang. Dengan panik ia menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah–meski semuanya terlihat sangat gelap. Hanya area disekitarnya saja yang diterangi oleh cahaya lilin.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat merasakan sebuah hembusan di bagian tengkuknya. Takut-takut ia menoleh kearah belakang dengan perlahan. "Boo!" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat mendapati wajah Luhan yang tepat berhadapan dengannya.

**Cleb!**

"HMPPH!" pekikan tertahan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun yang tertutup saat merasakan sebuah benda tajam menusuk pipinya. Terasa sangat ngilu, apalagi benda tajam tersebut menembus pipinya bahkan hingga menyentuh giginya. Ia dapat merasakan darahnya sendiri yang kini mulai mengalir membasahi dagu hingga lehernya.

**Sret!**

Dengan cepat Luhan menarik garpu yang menancap di pipi Baekhyun. Kedua matanya menatap senang kearah garpu berlumuran darah di tangannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia melemparnya entah kemana dan mengambil garpu lain dari saku bajunya. Ia melangkah mendekati lilin yang berada disamping Baekhyun, tangannya terulur untuk memanaskan ujung garpu ke api lilin.

"Hihihi." Luhan terkikik senang sembari memandangi garpu di tangannya yang sedikit berasap akibat terbakar api. Perlahan ia mendekatkan garpu tersebut ke pipi Baekhyun yang masih utuh, membuat kedua mata Baekhyun sontak terbelalak sembari berusaha memundurkan wajahnya sejauh mungkin.

**Nyeees!**

"HMPHHH!" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesana kemari saat Luhan menekan kuat garpu panas tersebut ke pipinya, membuat rasa panas membakar menjalar dengan cepat ke kulitnya. Warna kemerahan seperti daging setengah matang segera tercetak dengan jelas di pipi Baekhyun, Luhan sontak tertawa senang melihatnya. Jujur saja, perubahan emosi Luhan memang cepat dan terkesan labil.

Luhan kembali memanaskan garpunya ke nyala api, kali ini ia memanaskannya cukup lama hingga sebagian logam dari garpunya sedikit meleleh. Setelahnya ia kembali mendekatkannya ke wajah Baekhyun yang kini terpejam menahan rasa ngilu di kedua pipinya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi.

**Cleb!**

"HMPPPHHHH!" Luhan menusuk kuat kelopak mata kiri Baekhyun yang terpejam hingga menembus ke bagian bola matanya. Sungguh terasa begitu menyakitkan, apalagi disertai dengan panas logam yang terasa membara. Benar-benar perpaduan siksaan yang sangat sempurna.

"Hhhh!" Baekhyun hanya bisa terengah-engah saat Luhan mulai memutar garpu di bola mata Baekhyun dengan sangaaat perlahan. Seolah menimbulkan rasa nyeri tersendiri pada otot-otot matanya yang ikut berputar perlahan. Darah segar kembali mengalir deras membasahi dagu hingga lehernya, bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun kini telah berwarna merah seutuhnya.

**Sret!**

Dengan cepat Luhan menarik garpunya, hingga bola mata beserta kelopak dan otot-otot mata Baekhyun ikut tertarik. Seolah membuat ruang kosong pada rongga matanya yang kini tak terisi apapun lagi. Luhan tersenyum ceria sembari mendekatkan bola mata di garpunya kearah nyala api, ia sedikit bersenandung kecil sembari menunggu bakarannya matang sempurna. Oh ayolah, kenapa malah terlihat seperti membakar sate? Sate bola mata?

"Fufufu~" Luhan memandangi bola mata yang kini telah matang sempurna dengan warna yang absurd, bahkan ada bagian yang terlalu hitam–gosong. Perlahan ia membuka ikatan kain di mulut Baekhyun yang kini sedang menunduk lemas. Sepertinya beberapa saat lagi ia akan kehilangan nyawa dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Ugh!" lirih Baekhyun saat Luhan menjejalkan 'sate' buatannya kedalam mulutnya. Rasanya sungguh aneh, terasa kenyal lembek serta gosong. Baekhyun berusaha memuntahkannya, namun Luhan segera mencegahnya dengan mengikat mulut Baekhyun kembali dengan kain.

Perut Baekhyun serasa bergejolak saat benda kenyal tersebut terus terjebak didalam rongga mulutnya. Apalagi dengan bau amis darah miliknya sendiri. Kepalanya serasa berputar hebat akibat tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di sekujur wajahnya. Samar-samar indra penciumannya menangkap sebuah aroma yang cukup menyengat, seperti bau.. minyak tanah?

**Cyuuur!**

Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis tertahan saat merasakan sebuah cairan yang mengalir memasuki rongga matanya yang kosong. Sungguh, sekarang ia benar-benar sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga seluruh keluarganya–dan juga Chanyeol, akan selamat dan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata kanannya yang tersisa saat melihat Luhan yang mulai meraih lilin di meja sampingnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan selanjutnya.

Dengan santai Luhan menggengam lilin di tangannya, tanpa memperdulikan lelehan panas lilin yang mengenai tangan mungilnya. Luhan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ia memposisikan lilinnya terbalik dan mencelupkannya ke minyak tanah yang tergenang di rongga mata Baekhyun.

**Bwooosh!**

"HMMMPPH!"

Dengan cepat nyala api lilin membesar, membuat batang lilin mungil tersebut segera meleleh sepenuhnya. Seluruh bagian luar maupun dalam isi kepala Baekhyun segera terbakar. Membuat warna kemerahan dengan bau khas daging bakar. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesana kemari dengan cepat diiringi tubuhnya menggeliat hebat.

Luhan tersenyum lebar melihatnya, kedua matanya berkilat bahagia. Hingga senyuman di bibirnya berubah menjadi dengusan sebal saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang mendadak terhenti–nyawanya telah melayang. Apa-apaan ini? Baru beberapa detik saja sudah K.O. Tidak asik!

Ia merogoh sebuah lilin lain yang masih utuh dari dalam sakunya. Ia segera mendekatkan sumbu lilin tersebut ke dalam nyala api yang masih membakar wajah Baekhyun, membuat lilin di genggamannya ikut tersulut oleh api.

Perlahan Luhan melangkah menjauhi tubuh Baekhyun dengan bagian wajahnya yang masih terbakar. Nyala api lilin di genggamannya seolah mengiringi langkahnya yang kini menuju kearah kamar Sehun.

Luhan menatap lurus kearah pintu kamar Sehun yang tertutup. Ia tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya menggambar sesuatu di pintu kamar Sehun dengan darahnya sendiri yang masih mengalir di telapak tangannya. Setelahnya ia segera melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar Sehun dengan senyuman ceria yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya. Meninggalkan sebuah gambaran berupa tiga manusia yang tengah berjejer bergandengan tangan.

"Kakak. Luhan. Sehun."

.

.

**Ting! Tong!**

Kai melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, merasa kesal akibat tak segera dibukakan pintu. Bukankah biasanya Kyungsoo sudah bangun jika jam segini? Atau karena rumah barunya ini terlalu besar hingga tak ada satupun orang didalam rumah yang bisa mendengar bel pintunya?

**Ceklek!**

Raut wajah Kai langsung berubah datar saat mendapati pintu utama rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Tahu begini ia bisa masuk daritadi tanpa perlu menunggu lama dibukakan pintu.

"AKU PULA–"

**DEG!**

Perasaan buruk langsung menghampirinya saat melihat gagang pintu yang di putarnya langsung patah. Seperti habis dibuka secara paksa dengan cara dihantam beberapa kali. Kai langsung mengambil nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang terus berpacu tak normal.

Dengan hati-hati Kai melangkah memasuki rumahnya. Suasana yang sepi membuat perasaannya semakin tak enak. Dan nafasnya seolah terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap tetesan jejak darah dari arah ruang kerjanya. Dengan ragu Kai mulai melangkah mendekati pintu ruang kerjanya dan membukanya perlahan.

**Bruk!**

Mendadak tubuh Kai limbung hingga ia terjatuh dengan kedua lututnya yang menumpu pada lantai. Tatapannya berubah kosong, seolah tak mempercayai pemandangan mengerikan yang kini ada dihadapannya. Itu.. istrinya.. orang yang dicintainya.. kini terbujur kaku dalam keadaan setengah membusuk tepat didepan kedua matanya.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkram erat surai hitam miliknya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa terjadi? Ini pasti hanya mimpi, kan?

"Appa." Kai sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya, dan ia bisa melihat Sehun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari mengucek kedua matanya perlahan. Kai langsung berlari menuju kearah Sehun dan memeluknya erat. "Sehun! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kai khawatir diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Ya, appa. Aku baru bangun," jawab Sehun dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Appa menangis?" tanya Sehun saat merasakan baju bagian belakangnya yang terasa basah. Kai segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Sehun, "Kyungsoo.. dia.."

"Eomma kenapa?" Seharusnya Kai bisa merasa senang saat ini karena akhirnya Sehun mau memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan eomma. Namun keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang ini sama sekali tak bisa membuatnya merasa senang. Oh sungguh, Kai merasa amat bodoh. Seharusnya ia tak lembur kerja. Seharusnya ia tetap berada di rumah. Seharusnya ia menjaga seluruh keluarganya. Dan seharusnya Kyungsoo masih hidup sekara–

"AAAAAARRGH!" Kai dan Sehun sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan Chanyeol yang berasal dari lantai atas. Tanpa basa-basi Kai segera berlari menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini menatap lurus kearah pintu ruang kerja Kai yang terbuka.

Sehun melangkah mendekati pintu tersebut, dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak lebar saat mendapati keadaan Kyungsoo yang sudak tak bernyawa. Perlahan tatapan Sehun berubah menjadi sendu, "eomma.. kenapa.. meninggalkanku?"

.

.

"Baekhyun." Air mata Chanyeol terus mengalir deras dengan pandangannya yang tak pernah lepas dari pigura foto diatas makam Baekhyun. Kai merengkuh pundak Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkannya meski ia sendiri juga merasa sangat 'hancur'. Kehilangan istri beserta anaknya adalah hal paling terburuk yang pernah ia alami–bahkan lebih buruk berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan saat mantan istrinya selingkuh didepannya.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya, menatap kearah Sehun yang hanya berdiri terdiam sembari menatap pilu kearah makam Kyungsoo yang berada tepat disamping makam Baekhyun. Perlahan Kai bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Sehun.

"Siapa.. yang melakukannya?" tanya Sehun lirih, namun Kai bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suasana pemakaman yang kini telah sepi, seluruh kerabat yang ikut berkabung telah pulang beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Appa tidak tahu. Akan appa pastikan pelakunya segera tertangkap." Saat ini rumahnya tengah diperiksa oleh beberapa pihak kepolisian atas dugaan kasus pembunuhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk dalam diam, ia segera membungkuk untuk meletakkan sebuket bunga putih di tangannya didepan pigura foto Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lembut. Sungguh.. senyuman yang sangat menenangkan. Dan Sehun sangat merindukan senyuman itu.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Kai pada kepala kepolisian yang berada di halaman rumahnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka bertiga telah pulang dan Chanyeol langsung berjalan gontai menuju kamar Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun telah meminta ijin padanya untuk pergi ke danau–untuk menenangkan diri.

Kim Kibum –sang kepala kepolisian– menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia menatap kearah beberapa petugas penyidik yang sibuk mencari jejak petunjuk dari sang pelaku. "Kami hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pelakunya seorang anak kecil, dilihat dari ukuran sidik jarinya."

Kedua mata Kai terbelalak lebar, "seorang anak kecil?" Kibum mengangguk mengiyakan, "tapi sidik jarinya tak terdaftar di negara manapun. Ini sangat sulit." Ia menghela nafas perlahan, "bahkan anjing penyidik pun tak bisa mencium aroma sang pelaku."

Dan mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyadari sesosok mungil yang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Ia duduk diatas dahan pohon besar dengan kedua kakinya yang terayun perlahan. Senyuman lebar terus menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

**Guk! Guk! Guk!**

Seorang petugas penyidik terlonjak kaget saat anjing miliknya menggonggong kencang sembari mendongak keatas pohon besar. Dengan cepat ia segera mendongak keatas pohon, dan ia tak mendapati apapun selain dedaunan pohon yang bergoyang perlahan akibat tertiup angin. Sontak tubuhnya bergidik ngeri, ia segera menyeret anjingnya menjauh darisana.

.

.

**Pyuk! Pyuk! Pyuk!**

Sehun memeluk erat kedua lututnya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah memainkan permukaan air danau hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak. Ia terus terdiam melamun dengan tatapan yang terlihat kosong, hingga akhirnya sebulir air mata menetes menuruni kedua pipinya. Bulir air mata terus bertambah hingga berubah menjadi aliran deras. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Eomma.. aku merindukanmu." Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Kedua matanya kini telah memerah sempurna akibat menangis terlalu lama. Jujur, ia memendam rasa sedih ini sendirian. Ia hanya merasa tak berhak menangis secara terang-terangan seperti Chanyeol setelah apa yang diperbuatnya selama ini pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Kenapa? Kenapa hal buruk ini terjadi disaat ia mulai bisa menerima keluarga barunya?

**Puk!**

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya perlahan saat merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya. Seperti deja vu dan sungguh ia sangat berharap bahwa yang menepuk bahunya kali ini adalah orang yang sama.

"Eom–Luhan?" Tatapan penuh harapan Sehun sontak meredup saat mendapati kalau ternyata Luhan yang menepuk pundaknya. Mau tak mau ia ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman lebar Luhan dibelakangnya. "Sehun. Main. Ayo."

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sembari menghapus bulir air matanya yang tersisa. Mungkin bermain bersama Luhan bisa sedikit membuat dirinya terhibur. Dan mereka segera melangkah melalui sepanjang pinggiran danau untuk menuju ke sisi danau yang lain. Sehun sebelumnya sudah menolak tidak mau masuk kedalam hutan–masih trauma saat tersesat didalam hutan.

"Eh?" Luhan membungkuk untuk memungut sebuah benda yang tergeletak diatas tanah. Sehun sontak bergidik ngeri saat melihat benda yang dipungut Luhan adalah mobil mainan miliknya. Masih teringat jelas dalam benak Sehun bagaimana mobil mainan kayu itu bisa bergerak sendiri. Sehun menggeleng cepat saat Luhan menyodorkan mobil mainan tersebut kearahnya, Luhan hanya menatapnya bingung sebelum akhirnya memasukkan mobil mainannya kedalam saku bajunya.

"HEI!" Sehun menoleh saat mendengar suara berat yang memanggilnya. Dengan cepat Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan yang sudah ia duga akan bersembunyi dengan cara menyelam kedalam danau. Kali ini ia tak akan membiarkan Luhan menghilang secara tiba-tiba lagi. Luhan hanya terdiam menurut tanpa melakukan pemberontakan.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun datar sembari menatap Chanyeol yang berlari menghampirinya. Sehun dapat menangkap dengan jelas tatapan tajam serta menusuk yang diarahkan Chanyeol padanya. "Kau yang membunuh mereka kan?" tuduh Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Berbekal dengan alasan 'Sehun membenci mereka' membuatnya yakin bahwa Sehun lah pelakunya. Ia hanya tinggal menemukan bukti saja.

"Bukan," jawabnya datar, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang merasa syok dengan tuduhan Chanyeol. Sungguh sebenci apapun dia pada seseorang, ia tak akan tega membunuhnya. Apalagi ia juga sudah mulai menerima Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebagai keluarga barunya. Jadi alasan apa yang membuatnya sampai membunuh mereka berdua?

Chanyeol terkekeh sarkastik, meski tatapannya begitu menyiratkan rasa kehilangan. "Lalu siapa lagi?" Chanyeol melirik kearah Luhan yang terdiam menunduk disamping Sehun. "Ahh.. pasti kau bekerja sama dengannya kan?" tuduh Chanyeol lagi sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan.

Sehun menggeram marah. Apa-apaan bocah raksasa idiot ini? Setelah menuduhnya tanpa bukti, sekarang ia juga menuduh teman barunya yang bahkan tak tahu apapun? Benar-benar keterlaluan!

"Ayo kita pergi saja," ajak Sehun sembari menarik Luhan menjauh dari Chanyeol. Lebih baik ia pergi saja daripada harus membuang-buang waktunya untuk mengurusi hal tak penting seperti ini. Melihatnya emosi Chanyeol langsung tersulut, sikap Sehun yang seperti ini malah membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa Sehun lah pelakunya.

**Sret!**

Chanyeol menarik kasar pundak Sehun hingga berhadapan dengannya. "DASAR PEMBUNUH!"

**BUGH!**

Sehun terbelalak saat mendapati Luhan yang jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah akibat terkena hantaman Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mendecih melihat Luhan yang sok ingin melindungi Sehun.

"KAU!" Kali ini emosi Sehun benar-benar tak tertahan lagi. Ia segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Chanyeol hampir saja membalasnya dengan mendorong balik tubuh Sehun, hingga tiba-tiba Luhan mencengkram kakinya dan menariknya cepat. Sontak membuatnya terjungkal dengan belakang kepalanya yang membentur tanah.

Luhan bangkit dengan santai, sebelum akhirnya menarik Sehun menjauh darisana. Tatapannya tak pernah terlepas dari Chanyeol yang masih mengaduh kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya. Senyuman lebar terkembang di bibir mungilnya.

"Tiga."

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

**Kamus ala Xiao Lu :**

**Bù shāle **:Jangan bunuh.

(Sudah saya buatkan kamus atas usulannya **BaekhyunSamaa**, jurus puppy eyesmu berhasil meluluhkan hatiku wkwk :p)

**Award penebak mandarin terbaik :D**

Selamat untuk **miparkland**dan**icetwollucol**yang berhasil menebak arti mandarin di chap kemarin :D Mau hadiah ala fanfic unknown? ;)

**Balasan Ripiu :**

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang tidak saya jawab disini karena sudah terjawab lewat chap ini ataupun akan terjawab di chap berikutnya ;) Saya takut keceplosan soalnya wkwk.

**Luhan bukan psiko tp kelakuannya kyk psiko, bknnya sma aja luhan itu psiko yah?**

Ehehe iya juga sih, yah pokoknya luhan jadi psiko karena tekanan keadaan :D

**Aku fansnya Xiao Lu. Suka sama Xiao Lu. Xiao Lu keren, jadiin bias.**

Wkwk. Ternyata malah pada suka sama Xiao Lu. Padahal Luhan kan juga baik huhuhu u,u

**Author bukan pthikopat? enelan? tapi epep author yg tentang pthikopat banyak lebih dari satu malah.**

Adudu. Iya beneran kok saya bukan psiko, cuma ngepens sama karakter psiko wkwk.

**Itu kenapa Kyungsoo enggak ngelawan coba? Secara anak kecil vs org gede. Perbandingan kekuatan orang dewasa dan anak kecil.**

Hoho, itu kan Kyungsoo abis keguling di tangga jadi badannya masih sakit. Apalagi punggungnya juga encok kan gegara kehantam pinggiran meja. Trus dia juga gabisa gerak gegara kedua telapaknya nancep di lantai. Huhu, maafkan saya u,u emang nggak logika sih wkwk.

**Kalo seorang ditancep matany terus di uwek2 pake gunting ato apa, itu sudah pasti rasionalnya minimal dia hilang sadar maksimal langsung wassalam.**

Aaaa maafkan sayaa. Mikirnya saya kalo sekedar mata matinya bisa lama, tapi ternyata gitu ya. Di chap ini Baek udah saya bikin mati lebih cepet kok.

**Itu yg bisikin review kyungsoo? Ngomongnya gmn thor kan di chap sebelumnya mulutnya...**

Eh? Iya ya, saya juga baru nyadar wkwk. Yah anggep aja Kyungsoo ngomongnya sambil bibirnya udah robek :D

**Apa keadaan keluarga sehun sama luhan ada hubungan atau kesamaan?**

Nggak ada kok :) Hubungannya cuma dari pertemanan HunHan.

**Masih spoiler… Trus Xiao Lu masih koma 'kah?**

Eh itu, maksudnya spoiler berarti tebakannya bener :D

**Peralatan tulis? Nicole kira buat apaan… ebuset! Buat gorenya toh.**

Yiahahaha :D Tapi di chap ini peralatannya cuma garpu sama lilin kok :p

**Btw, itu kapaknya yang berapa kilo? Kok, Luhan kuat?**

Kapaknya mungil kok, bisa liat wujudnya di ava pic ini wkwk. Itu ngedit dari scene film Sinister.

**Thor gini ajah gmn kalo endingnya Luhan bunuh semuanya Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol & Sehun.****Nah pas endingnya itu Kai tau klo Luhan yg ngebunuh truz Kai pun ngebunuh Luhan nd taraa Kai jd gila dech (depresi).**

Hohoho idenya keren :D Tapi maaf banget saya gabisa makai u,u soalnya endingnya udah saya bikin semengejutkan mungkin :D Makasih banget buat usulannya ;)

**Kalo baekhyun digebukin. rasanya hati ini perih. namun jika yg menggebuki luhan aku jadi bimbang.**

Hahaha, aduh saya ngakak :D Yah, saya sendiri juga bimbang ngeliat uke unyu seperti mereka malah musuhan wkwk.

**Kyungsoo sudah.. game over ne...****kai.. gimana...****masa musti cari istri baru lagi...**

Engga dong :p dia akan setia menduda demi emak Kyungsoo :D

**"Ketika kebahagiaan mulai datang, ajal maut menjemputku." –Kyungsoo quote.**

Adudu, Luhan jadi berasa kejem banget sama kyungsoo huhu u,u

**Thornim udah nonton Conjuring belum, lagi heboh lho.**

Sudah :D Suka lah sama hantu yang muncul cuma tangan doang wkwk.

**Oya udah ada yg liat EXO weekly idol ga?**

Sudah, demi apa saya ngakak waktu XiuBaek nge-rap wolf versi unyu :D Juga pas Chensing sama Yeolsing machine :D Lawaaaaks!

**Author jahat bilang suamiku masih sejenis ama kebo..dy itu bukan sejenis kebo,, tpie babi hutan,,whahahaaaaaa (aduuh kenapa malah ngebuly chanyeol sih!)**

Wahahaha :D ngebully bias adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri. Wkwk, ada yang lebih parah dari forest pig (?) gak? :D

**Apa xiao lu boleh buat gue?**

Ey ey ey :D Berani milikin Xiao Lu? Lawan dulu adeknya –sodorin Luhan–

**Jadi Xiao Lu ini serasa punya kekuatan bisa pindah-pindah tubuh gitu?**

Lah, berasa bisa teleportasi dong :p dia cuma bisa ngerasukin kok :D

**Si xiaolu sama luhan punya kemampuan telepati satu sama lain ya?**

Bukan telepati kok :D Tapi rada iya sih :p /digampar/

**gua kaga ngerti sama ff genre suspense, kenapa jg bilangnya siapkan alat tulis ?**

Kan kemarin Luhan bunuh Kyungsoo pake peralatan tulis :D

**Thor kok serem sih?****Lebih serem dari Psycho Family masa.**

Wkwk benarkah? :D Semoga feel seremnya masih kerasa di chap ini ya hoho.

**Saya setuju kalau HunHannya friendship gitu... masih terlalu kecil buat romance tuh... tapi kasih romance juga gak papa... just a little...**

Fufufu iya hunhannya cuma friendship kok. Abisnya saya gak bisa bikin romance u,u

**Kalau bisa ada romancenya buat ayang Baek lah sama mas Channie lah...**

Yah, belum ada romancenya udah keburu dibunuh Luhan hahahay :D

**Berharap endingnya "CUMA MIMPI" gak rela luhan jadi pembunuh sadis kaya gitu /nangis noel noel lante/ tapi pas kyungsoo nya dibunuh itu DAEBAAAK BANGET !**

Yah kalo cuma mimpi gak seru dong :D Maaf banget kalo baek cara terbunuhnya ga terlalu wow huhu.

**Mungkin juga Xiao Lu meninggal karna lagi main sama Luhan dihutan abis itu diserang WOLF -_- . terus ortunya nyalahin Luhan, padahal Luhan ga salah. karna saking jengkelnya Luhan nyekap ortunya deh.**

Wkwkwkw :D Aduh sumpah saya ngakak bacanya. Kalo gitu genre misteri jadi belok ke fantasi supernatural dong :D

**Xiao lu itu pake astral projection ya?**

Weh, astral projection itu apa ya?

**Nampaknya kakak suka nonton film stay alive.**

Woah saya malah baru denger judulnya. Apa filmnya horor suspense?

**Fanficnya eonni serem banget sih.. Eonni gak kenapa kenapa kan? Sepertinya agak terganggu, sini curhat sama aku.. Aku calon psikolog lho.**

Wkwkwk :D Apa ngikik kalo liat film sadis itu termasuk gangguan? Kadang suka mainin luka sendiri sih. Itu masih normal kah? Hohoho.

**BIG MUMUMU :* TO =**

Vicky98Amalia, wlfprpcy, bbuingbbuingaegyo, ryeoluhan203, little, hanum sal, miparkland, 0312luLuEXOticS, Kopi Luwak, Wu Lian Hua-Lyn Wu, Guest, younlaycious, RZHH 261220, baekyeolssi, chindrella cindy, DiamondEXOST, Park Young Min-chan, myuu myuu, Selichious ZeLuS, Park Ji Hee, Chonurullau40 aka Miss Zhang, XiaLu BlackPearl, Eunsoo1, KimMinJi, Nam Raein, Lee MingKyu, V DCho, icetwollucol, Nurfadillah, xiao, AYUnhomin, kim heeki, ArRuSwari96, deercode, HouseGirlAttack, Sasuke gmpaselleh, thyatheclover, Arvitakimkim, Kim Chan Min, AraKim ParkChanyeol, Haruka-SMstan, Guest, dera, HasuNoHana, PiCaPiQi, Guest, WinterHeaven, HyunRa, Ryuzaki Miki, Amortentia Chan, chenma, Daelogic, KorbanRanjang ChanBaek, BaekhyunSamaa, chokyunims, ia, Yeon, ImSuXoSM, kyeopanda13, Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics, cooper, luluhannie.

DAN SEMUA READERS SEKALIAN :D

**A/N :**

Waaaaa maafkan saya yang updatenya telat bingiiit u,u

Bener-bener susah memunculkan sense of gore :( Dan maaf kalo Baek kurang sadis terbunuhnya. Itu kenapa Baek disuapin bola mata? Soalnya Luhan balesin dendamnya Kris di ff Psycho Family gegara Baek jejelin Kris pake bola mata wkwk –oke abaikan saja–

Jadi anak kelas 12 bener-bener rempong. Bingung juga mau masuk jurusan apa ntar :( Saya jurusan IPS, ada yang mau ngusulin ga jurusan dari IPS yang prospek kerjanya bagus? Huhuhu :(

.

.

Makasih :*

.

.

"**Review?" **bisik Baekhyun.


End file.
